


A Christmas House

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: The Holidays can be a treacherous time.  Will Katniss and Peeta survive the temptations and pitfalls? Follow their adventures throughout the holidays as they grow from childhood friends to adults. (PS this is an Homage to any Christmas Movie you may have seen.) Written for Love In Panem’s Yuletide 12 Days of Christmas.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well, I say it takes a village to get a story posted. Thank you for the prompts, Loveinpanem. Thank you to all of the beta's Titaniasfics, Norbertsmom, Dandelion-Sunset & Everllarkingewtina, each one of you touched this story in a special way. Not just correcting but falling in love with the ramblings of a tired writer. Also not sure how I'm going to do this but the banners created by Aki-Echo are spectacular. If you have the chance please stop by and giver her accolades.

A Christmas House Ch1 Snow

-2016 Age 25 December 25th-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the flight crew and myself, welcome to Asheville, North Carolina," the captain said as Peeta Mellark looked out of the window of the airplane. The aircraft docked at the gate and the passengers on board stood up once they were given the all clear from the stewards to move about the cabin.

Peeta hoisted his dark leather duffle bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the plane and into the small airport. Everything was gaily dressed in Christmas cheer. Holiday country music played from the PA system A grand Christmas tree adorned the center passageway, people leisurely walked to and from their gates.

Everything was so different here.

In New York people were always in a hurry. They walked, drank coffee, as they spoke over Bluetooth, and typed a text. Coming back down to the south was quite the cultural difference. But no matter how big or diverse a society, Peeta learned over the years, people everywhere had the same basic requirements. They desired love, respect, trust, companionship, and a home. He, too, needed the same things.

Peeta walked past baggage claim, thankful he didn't have any luggage to pick up, though if everything went according to plan, he wouldn't have to return to the airport. His blue eyes took in the sign, 'Welcome to Asheville, North Carolina!"

He was almost home. Peeta walked outside and realized it was fifty degrees outside. The locals wore heavy peacoats and puffy jackets. Having come from New York, this was spring weather. He slipped on his black-framed 1950's inspired sunglasses, his short blond curly hair that still managed to flop over his forehead.

This small action brought Katniss Everdeen to mind. She spent the majority of time brushing his hair away from his face. Thinking of her brought a smile to his face but made his stomach churn. The last time he'd seen her was six months ago.

A horn beeped and snapped him out of his reprieve. A green pickup truck rolled in front of him, Lynyrd Skynyrd was blaring from the radio. The short feisty woman yelled from the interior of the cab, "Hey stranger!"

"Hi Jo," Peeta greeted his childhood friend as he got into the cab. Jo was the original rebel. Her jeans were torn, she sported a pixie haircut with one streak of color. This year it was red. She did things her own way. "You look festive."

"At least I don't look like a freaking 1950's ad." Jo spat as she drove further away from Asheville and closer towards Merchantville, their childhood hometown.

"I have style, Jo."

"Ha, is that what they call manicured hands?" Jo picked up his hand, his nails neatly trimmed. Although he hadn't ever gone to get a manicure, most guys in the city did. Peeta just made sure his nails were always neatly trimmed to give the illusion.

Peeta leaned back in his chair. "I'm surprised you didn't pick me up in your overalls."

"Shut up dummy," Jo said affectionately.

"Ah good to be home," Peeta grinned. The lights of the city faded as they made their way up into the Appalachian Mountains. Farms and open abandoned spaces began dotting the landscape. The economy hit hard some many small towns. People moved to find jobs, farms, businesses, and homes were foreclosed, leaving empty nothingness. Peeta glanced at the landscape as it became less flat with periods of rolling hills, he was glad Merchantville didn't suffer the same fate.

After a while, Jo turned to him and said, "Peeta?"

He slipped his sunglasses off his face, "Is everything set up Jo?"

"Yeah," Jo said tersely.

Peeta caught the look in her eyes. Jo was a lot of things but quiet and withdrawn wasn't one of them. "What?"

"Listen to me Peeta Mellark. You better do right by brainless. If you don't, one of my axes will find their way into your skull."

Peeta didn't say anything else. He, too, had reservations. The closer he got to Merchantville the thicker the memories became. Peeta recalled how as a kid he and Katniss played in the hills. He swallowed nervously. "I hope she's okay, I did send her letters."

Jo pulled up to her house, on her sprawling pine tree ranch. "Okay bread boy, I've got to make some deliveries. Doors open; make yourself at home. I'll leave the truck keys in the kitchen when I come back. Darius is picking me up."

Peeta nodded, and was left on his own in her house. He needed to check up on a few things, before he took a shower and got ready for tonight. There were a lot of moving parts he needed to make sure were in place for tonight to go successfully.

When night time rolled around Peeta stood in front of the swiveled mirror giving himself the biggest pep talk in his life. He spoke to the mirror, "Okay Mellark, you can do this."

When he finally walked into the kitchen, Jo was nowhere to be found. He picked up the keys to her pickup truck and drove the familiar route into town.

Everywhere he turned there was a memory. He recalled getting fresh fries at Sae's. He passed the library where they studied as kids and grinned, thinking of the flag pole Jo dared Katniss to lick in winter. Katniss never did, but his brother Johnny did.

He drove by EMA's Handcrafted Furniture, the business started by her father, his Uncle Rye, and her Uncle Haymitch. This place contained a few potent memories. But there was one place that held the most recollections. The place he was driving too, where Katniss was.

Miss Effie Trinket's home. The Christmas House. Miss Effie was a special woman. She'd gotten married only a few years ago. For the majority of his youth she had been unmarried and no one speculated or dared ask why. Miss Effie wore crazy colored wigs and dressed up like a shiny ornament during the holidays. In any other town or neighborhood, she would have been known as the crazy cat lady, except Effie never owned a cat.

She did own a house, where the Christmas lights were always kept on throughout the year and every holiday had a Christmas themed. For example on the 4th of July, Effie turned it into a Christmas in July spectacular. Thinking of the events that led up to July caused him to regret the choices he made.

Independence Day was the last time he came home. That was six months ago, and it was the day his goals in life had become clearer. He gripped the wheel as he pulled up to the Christmas house.

Peeta looked out onto the lawn through the window of the front dash. The house was tastefully decorated. But there were more things added. Peeta murmured to himself, "Looks like Miss Effie added snow to the lawn this year." He grinned recalling a mud fight between him and Katniss the last time Miss Effie had crushed snow in the yard.

He got out of the truck and made his way to the house. With every step, he remembered every conversation he had ever had with Katniss, ever prank they pulled. Everything made him fall-in-love with her, over and over again. Peeta reached the porch and stopped.

He could hear Lady's Antebellum's version of Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) being played. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he listened to the song. The ceiling of the porch had snowflakes and white Christmas lights hanging from it. He closed his eyes as every memory funneled to the moment his life changed. He was only 5 years old when Katniss stole his little heart.

This is where his story begins.

-1996 Age 5 Christmas Day-

Peeta was hiding underneath the table, away from his brothers and their friends. He could hear Miss Effie's heels as they click-clacked on the wood floor of her house. He also heard his oldest brother Wheaton as he laughed. His brothers tended to pick on Peeta because he was the baby of the family so it was the accepted practice. Then he heard it, the music turned off.

"OH MY!" Miss Effie squealed. "Welcome, Welcome! Please allow me to take your coats."

Peeta was curious as to why Miss Effie turned off the music, but he did not leave his hiding place. He heard the introductions. "Everyone these are the Everdeen's." Miss Effie quickly introduced. "Y'all remember May, Haymitch's baby sister, this is her husband Carl, and daughter Katniss. They moved here from Kentucky."

One of Effie's guests asked, "Why the move?"

"The mines closed down, and I had nothing to do. So I started making stuff, you know chairs, tables, some rocking horses. I sent a few chairs to Haymitch because the Missus. said it was junk. Rye stained it and actually sold it on that World Wide Web for a tighty sum."

"He's opening up a handcrafted furniture place with me and Haymitch," Rye said loudly.

A man with a deep baritone voice spoke. To Peeta, it sounded like Delly Cartwright's dad. "Welcome. What about this little one here?"

A softer female voice said, "My daughter. She's a singer like her papa."

There was some adult conversation that Peeta did not understand. He was curious about the girl, but the threat of his older brother Johnny and his friend made him stay put.

"Oh, Katniss can sing?" Miss Effie announced.

"If she sings like her father, even the birds will fall silent," Peeta heard his papa boast.

"Come on, Kitten, Will you sing for us?" Haymitch's voice was near his. "That's a good girl."

A silence descended over the house. Curious, Peeta moved closer to the edge. Then his little heart stopped the moment he heard the voice sing 'O', Holy Night." His body acted as he crawled out of his hiding place and came face to face with the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on. Her skin was tanned, kissed by the sun. Her eyes were the color of the moon. She wore a red plaid dress and his five-year-old fingers twitched to pull on her long dark braids. He, Peeta Mellark was a goner at five years of age.

When she finished, several people had tears in their eyes. Someone shouted, "Please sing something else."

Katniss smiled and said, "This is for my momma."

She proceeded to sing a song in Spanish that made several people chuckle. It was a song with a 1950's beat called, Piel de Azucar by Jose-Jose, a song no doubt her parents liked and she'd picked up on.

No sooner did she finish that someone shout. "Sing the Valley Song."

Katniss looked to her parents for permission. They nodded and she proceeded to sing the local, popular song.

Peeta didn't care that he was at risk of getting beat up. He slowly inched his way toward Katniss. He wanted to be her friend. Heck, he thought, he wanted to marry her. His little heart beat so quickly, he swore it felt like he'd been running for miles instead of inching across the five feet to the edge of the table. He sat at her feet, chin propped in his hands, looking at her adoringly.

When she stopped singing, his Uncle Rye said, "Look Graham, there just might be a Mellark and Everdeen union after all."

Peeta didn't understand what his uncle meant. All he could think of where Katniss quicksilver eyes remained steady on his.

"Hi, I'm Peeta!" he jumped up and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Katniss."

"Wanna color?" Peeta asked her to do his most favorite activity in the world. He never asked anyone to color except for his pa.

"Okay," Katniss said.

Peeta offered his hand, and she took it.

"Hey there Kitten who's this?" The man who looked like Katniss asked.

"Papa, this is Peeta. We're gonna color."

Her father raised an eyebrow at Peeta and he blushed. He nervously blurted, "I'm gonna marry Katniss."

"Well you look like a nice boy, but if you're going to marry my Katniss, you have to ask her first."

With the innocence that could only come from a pure heart Peeta stared into Katniss eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Katniss face turned pink, but her eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky. "Yes." She turned to her father, "Daddy, can we color now."

Her father laughed, and said, "Of course, kitten."

"We're going to Miss Effie's special room. It's where she keeps crayons, just for me," Peeta explained as they headed upstairs.

"It's just like the library in Beauty and the Beast," Katniss breathed as she took in the room with wall to wall books.

"Yeah," Peeta said as he let go of her hand to find the crayons and paper. Soon they were sprawled on the floor, coloring.

"Who's your girlfriend, loser?" Johnny stood at the doorway with his friend.

Peeta flinched the moment he heard his older brother speaking. His eyes flew to Katniss who grew still. She, too, was gazing at his older brother.

"Look at him. He's such a chicken!" Johnny's friend teased.

"Hey, kid. Why are you with my brother? He's the one no one wants." Johnny was eight years old, tall and mean. He always picked on and pushed Peeta around.

Peeta stood up with his crayon grasped in his hand, "Am not!"

"Are too. Not even mom wants you," Johnny snarled.

"She does too!" Peeta squared his chin but inside he was hurting. He didn't want to admit his brother was right. His mom didn't love him; Peeta always hoped their mother would someday change.

Johnny started laughing, "Look at little peewee. Trying, to be a man."

He grabbed Peeta by the arm.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Katniss stood up her eyes were fiery; Peeta swallowed thinking she looked like a superhero.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Johnny said.

Katniss marched up to him, without warning she stomped on his foot. Johnny let go of Peeta, and then she punched Johnny square in the face, sending his brother backwards. She turned to his brother's friend and in a menacing voice she said, "What's your name?"

"Frances," he croaked his eyes were large on his face and his lip trembled.

"Get!" Katniss shooed.

Both of the older boys ran.

"Are you okay?" Katniss turned to Peeta, took his arm and rolled up his sleeve. His arm was red and already he was getting a bruise from his brothers manhandling. "Oh, Peeta," Katniss breathed softly.

Peeta's blue eyes were large on his face from shock. He never had anyone defend him. Even his father didn't stand up for him. His dad hugged him, and suffered in silence with Peeta. Peeta's mother wasn't too nice to his father either. He looked at Katniss, and he felt his heart quake with love. This wasn't like the love he held for his dad, this was different. "Thanks."

"Children what happened here?" Miss Effie came into the room. "Peeta, your brother claimed you hit him."

"Peeta's brother hurt him," Katniss showed Miss Effie Peeta's arm.

At the sight of Peeta's black and blue arm, Miss Effie exclaimed, "Oh, you poor dear."

"Katniss took care of me. She stomped on my brother's foot, Miss Effie."

"Well rightly so," Effie tsked as she glanced at Peeta's arm. "Come along. I'm going to put some ice on this."

That night, Peeta gained more than a friend. He earned a champion. And as he and Katniss sat together holding hands, he couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Carol

A Christmas House - Ch2 Carol

-2003 Age 12 December 1st -

"Again children, these are Christmas carols. You must show more enthusiasm!" Effie chided as she directed the children's choir for Merchantville's annual Christmas Pageant.

The boys, who were being forced to be angles, used their battery operated candles likes lightsabers. Effie stopped directing the choir. "Boys those are not lightsabers, those are candles. Why can't you be like the girls? Primrose Everdeen, please stand up straight!"

Peeta watched Prim, Katniss's little sister try harder. He grinned, for a six-year-old, Prim was a well-behaved girl. She was going to make a pretty angel.

No sooner had Thanksgiving ended then the Christmas madness began. The local stores on Main Street dressed their windows with idyllic scenes of Christmas past. Colorful Christmas lights were strung on the exterior of the windows. Brightly decorated wreaths appeared on the doors of the stores, and all of the children in Merchantville counted down the days until Christmas vacation.

"On the first day of Christmas-" the children sang.

Peeta watched Katniss on the stage. They'd been attached at the hip since they met. At twelve, they were like best friends although neither one had ever called the other this.

They did have many adventures. Last year Jo, who was two years older than them, dared Katniss to put her tongue on the flagpole in the middle of town. It was a plot to get his brother Johnny and Frances to do it. Jo discovered his brother Johnny was sweet on her and took advantage. Johnny, being the hothead, licked the pole, and Frances, ever the follower, also replicated Johnny's actions.

His brother and friend became the laughingstock when Sheriff Cray had to pour hot water over Frances and Johnny to un-stick them. Last summer, Katniss and her Pa took him camping and although Peeta was louder than an elephant stampede in the savannah, he had the best summer ever.

Peeta's life was better because of Katniss. When he came back from the trip, he discovered his dad separated from his mom. His mom moved out and went back to Georgia with a man named Snow, who was a rich socialite from Atlanta.

Peeta wasn't bothered, and he suspected neither were his brothers. Well Johnny didn't, his older brother Wheaton, who was in college, sided with their mom. Peeta hadn't seen him in a year. But other than his older brother choosing their mom over their dad, there was peace in their house.

The family bakery made money now that the patrons weren't turned off by his mom's belligerent behavior.

Peeta dipped his paintbrush in grey paint. Miss Effie relegated him to painting the scenery. Peeta liked art, it came naturally to him, unlike singing. He didn't have one musical bone in his body. Katniss always said he sounded like a howling cat with a cold in the middle of the night.

He grinned as he saw his Uncle Rye and Mr. Everdeen drive by in the company truck. They settled on the name EMA's Handcrafted Furniture. The name E.M.A. represented their last name, Everdeen, Mellark and Abernathy. Katniss always wanted to work for her father. Peeta just wanted to do art. He watched as the truck pulled into the driveway of Effie's grand home. His uncle Rye and Mr. Everdeen began unloading the stable for the manger scene.

"This way, guys," Haymitch said as they hauled the large wooden structure toward the spot where Peeta was working.

This year, everyone was talking about the Pageant, because they all knew Miss Effie was going to make it grander than any year in memory. She was holding it outside of her house. The local seamstress was employed to hand make the costumes, which Miss Effie, assured would be of the highest quality. The material being used was from France.

Peeta grinned as he helped paint a lamb. He stopped as soon as Katniss started singing. No matter how many times she sang, people always stopped to hear her, even if it was the '5 Golden Rings' part. Anywhere a solo or a strong voice was needed, Miss Effie tasked Katniss with the job of singing it. Peeta couldn't blame her; Katniss voice was like that of an angel's.

"Five Golden Rings," Katniss sang.

Peeta still could not help the way his heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. She was doing the part of Mary, while his brother Johnny was doing the part of Joseph. Peeta grimaced at the thought. He didn't like the idea of his brother or Katniss being placed together, but he knew Johnny would never cross the line with her. Katniss proved to be a worthy opponent; she was smart and strong willed.

Especially when he found out she and her dad hunted with bows and arrows. Katniss was an especially dangerous archer. Peeta had seen her in action last summer.

"I wish I could paint like you Peeta," Delly said, looking immaculate. Her blond Shirley Temple ringlets were intact, and she didn't look like she'd even touched a paintbrush.

"How the hell do you do that kid?" Jo spat. Jo had paint in her hair and wore overalls that had tears in the knees.

Peeta looked to see his two friends standing over him. "It's easy."

"My lamb looks like a two year old painted it." Jo said looking at the oddly painted face.

Delly, ever the optimist, exclaimed, "Oh Jo, yours is nice. It just needs to stop being angry."

Delly and Jo were opposites. Delly was rainbows and unicorns while Jo was like aliens and mummies. Delly's optimism was a good balance to Jo's pessimism. Jo believed in conspiracy theories while Delly was sometimes oblivious. Both girls were best friends however and they protected each other.

Peeta had seen Delly cut down a girl who dared make fun of Jo.

"I can help you with it Jo," Peeta suggested. Delly was right. The Lamb looked mad.

"Thanks Peeta," Jo was relieved. "I want to see if they'll let me bang on the drums."

"I don't see why not. My cousin is the one playing the drums." Delly prompted. "Let's go, he owes me a favor!" Delly grinned.

The girls left him. Peeta didn't mind. He looked down at Delly's and grimaced. Delly didn't have one artistic bone in her body. Her lamb was missing an eye, and a nose. Plus the wool looked a mess. Grabbing his paintbrush he began to correct what his friends had done to the poor creature.

"Oh, it's wonderful." Effie loudly exclaimed. Peeta looked up when the music stopped playing. Everyone was gathered around where the stable was dropped off.

"Thanks Effie," Mr. Everdeen sheepishly said.

"You're an angel, Carl, an angel!" Effie hugged Mr. Everdeen and then turned to Haymitch. She was about to hug him but stopped. Their hug was awkward.

"You are quite the artist, Peeta," Mr. Everdeen said.

"Thank you sir," Peeta stood up straighter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katniss approaching them.

"You really love my daughter don't you?"

Peeta blushed heavily. "Yes sir."

"You still intend on marrying her?"

Peeta swallowed recalling that he'd asked Katniss father for her hand in marriage when he was only five. As the years passed, he wanted it more than ever but they were still kids, still growing up and he knew he had to wait for Katniss to catch up to him. "If she'll have me I will give her everything she needs sir. I promise to make her happy, even if she doesn't want me to be her friend anymore."

"I believe you will," Mr. Everdeen said smiling down. He rubbed the top of Peeta's blond, curly hair. "Just give her time Peeta. She's not ready yet, but she will be."

"Hi Papa, it's so beautiful," Katniss excitedly hugged her father. "Everyone says this is going to be the best Pageant."

"Kitten, you're going to make the most beautiful Mary."

Peeta could only agree. Lately, what he felt for Katniss was different, and he was a little afraid of the intensity of his emotions.

"Kitten, I'm going to check up on your Ma, you stay here with Peeta."

"Okay, Papa," Katniss said. Her father walked away. She smiled sweetly at him, "Peeta, the scenery is going to look great."

"Thanks, all that time designing cakes with my dad paid off."

"Frosting is the ultimate weapon ." Katniss referred to the frosting fight they had two summers ago. They got into so much trouble with his dad and his mom was so furious she couldn't even talk.

"Children, time to come back!" Effie called.

"I better get back, Katniss said.

Peeta watched her go and continued working on the lambs.

A beep of a horn made everyone look up "Bye Kitten," Mr. Everdeen shouted as the truck moved down the street.

Katniss waved back and spoke into the microphone, "Bye, Papa!"

"Katniss dear, from the top of your solo entrance please." Miss Effie turned her attention to Frances. "Frances you better leave Glimmer Hawkins alone!"

Frances left Glimmer alone.

Miss Effie turned her attention back to Katniss. "Alright Katniss let's, oh l. Let's just start at the beginning of 'Silent, Night'," Effie said.

A screeching sound could be heard and a crash.

Everyone in the Christmas House ran down the street. "Call for an ambulance!"

Peeta took Katniss by the hand and they, too, ran down the street. Because he was slightly taller than her he saw his uncle over a body on the street. He knew immediately he had to save Katniss. He stopped, and pulled her to him. "Katniss, no! It's bad!"

Her wide silver eyes glanced at him. "NO," Katniss screamed as she fought to get out of his arms.

"Please, Katniss!" Peeta said as an ambulance whipped by.

"CARL!" Mrs. Everdeen's voice screamed out into the chaotic scene and everything slowed down. This Christmas was not going to be as majestic as everyone thought.


	3. Star

A Christmas House - Ch3 Star

-2003 Age 12 December 14th-

Peeta rode his bike to Katniss house, straight after school. He stopped just before he reached her house. He saw Delly and Jo walking past Katniss house, deep in conversation. He hid in the bushes. He didn't want to talk to the girls. They would detain him with questions he didn't have answers to and he had a job to do. Peeta eavesdropped, he wanted to know what they were saying.

"Have you seen Katniss?" Jo asked.

They had buried Mr. Everdeen only yesterday. The entire town attended the funeral. The tragic loss of Carl Everdeen affected everyone. A drunk, out of town boy named Cato crashed his expensive car into the side of Mr. Everdeen's truck.

Cato was arrested and waiting for arraignment by Cray. People were mad at the young, privileged kid. The Everdeen's were like family to many. Since moving to town, seven years ago, the furniture store and subsequent factory employed many in Merchantville.

The company was breaking even, and it was understood widow Everdeen didn't have the money for the hospital bill or a proper burial. The townsfolk, led by Peeta, took up a collection to help them pay for the funeral and other expenses.

Yesterday, Mrs. Everdeen was inconsolable. The only person she let near her was Haymitch and Miss Effie. Peeta focused back in on Delly's and Jo's conversation.

"No Jo, not since yesterday." Delly said. "Katniss and Primrose have missed a lot of school days. I'm not sure she's going to be able to catch up."

"My cousin Myrtle is their teacher. Miss Effie takes the girl's their homework and is working with the school district to keep Katniss and Primrose current." Jo paused to tie her shoelaces.

"Do you think Katniss is going to do her part in the Christmas Pageant on Christmas Eve?" Delly asked as they moved away.

"I don't know," Jo sadly said.

"Since the accident, Katniss hasn't gone to the practices." Delly hiked up the strap of her bright pink school bag.

"I'm glad Peeta is watching over them," Jo said.

"Ugh he's sooooo great!" Delly squealed. "Did you know he stood in the rain the day before for an hour with that soggy sign?"

"He's so-" Jo sputtered.

"Wonderful," Delly finished for her.

"Yeah bread boy is pretty awesome," Jo agreed.

Peeta watched the girls move away from the house. He hung his head, he wasn't wonderful or awesome. He was awful. He hadn't been able to keep his promise to Mr. Everdeen. He hadn't been able to keep Katniss or any of the Everdeen women happy.

For the past fourteen days, he did nothing more than try to figure out how he was going to take care of Katniss, her mom and little Prim. It was a hard thing to do when Katniss wouldn't answer his calls.

Peeta came to her house every day since the accident, hoping for a way inside their house. He looked down the block to where the kids were gathering for practice at the Christmas House. Haymitch's lived across the street from Katniss's home. Peeta had seen Haymitch go in and out of the Everdeen house without much success. Everyone walked on eggshells around them, but not Peeta.

Peeta wanted to show the Everdeen's he cared about them. He wanted to show Katniss how seriously he felt about her. He took off his school bag and removed the sign he made from poster board. He looked up in time to see the curtains of the second-floor window move.

As he'd done for the past fourteen days, he left them bread at the front door and then stood on their front lawn. He unfolded the sign which simply read, 'I'm Here For You! Always!'

Peeta stood for an hour, holding the sign silently. He worked to come up with a way to make the Everdeen girls out of their house. Every day his gesture went unnoticed. When the sun came down he began his journey home to the bakery.

As soon as he came into the bakery door his dad was waiting for him. "Hi, Peeta how did it go today?"

"The curtain moved and they're taking the bread," Peeta said.

His dad rubbed his head. "You keep at it son. They'll come around. They will figure it out that Carl will always be watching his girls from the heavens."

Peeta washed his hands. He paused as his father's words trickled down into his brain. "That's it! DAD YOU'RE A GENIOUS!"

"Okay Peeta," His father tried to hold him down, "Calm down."

He took a deep breath. His face was flushed with excitement. His blue eyes were like bright blue buttons on his ruddy face. "I know what to do but I'm going to need your help," Peeta said.

"What do you have in mind?" His dad said.

"A star," Peeta said barely containing his excitement. The solution was staring at him in the face the whole time. He sat down with his dad and began to explain his idea. His dad had some good input and together they set a plan in motion.

For the next few days, Peeta continued to leave the bread at their doorstep and stand outside with his sign. Every evening after he did his homework he prepared for his surprise. Then on the 23rd of December operation 'Star' took place

Peeta stood on the front lawn of the Everdeen's property alongside his dad. Johnny volunteered to stay at the bakery. The bakery truck was parked outside of the Everdeen home.

The both looked up at the house. Together they saw the window curtain move. Primrose's little face peered from the window. Prim looked like a shadowy little ghost. His father put his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Well son are you ready for this?"

Peeta took a deep fortifying breath. Despite his bravado, he turned pale. He squeaked, "Yeah dad."

"You can always back out, you don't have to do this," his dad said.

Peeta looked at his dad as if he was insane. "No, I can't do that. I spent my money from the piggy bank, helped Miss Effie organize her basement for extra money, and I rehearsed a lot. Besides, Mr. Everdeen would have wanted for his girls to be happy."

"Well, you sure did practice. But why did you choose that song in Spanish?" His dad scratched the back of his head.

"That's their song. Mr. Everdeen always sang this song Mrs. Everdeen, especially when she was upset or mad at him. I had to learn it." Peeta frowned as something came to mind he'd been thinking about, "I just wanna know why Johnny's been so nice to me?"

A slight flush appeared on his father's cheeks. "Son, your brother Johnny understands why you spent the past eight days tormenting us."

Peeta was taken aback by his brother's generosity, "Really?"

"Plus I gave Johnny-Cakes some ear plugs. Plus I promised to get him some insanely expensive headphones." His dad ruffled his hair and some of it fell over his forehead.

Peeta grinned, all of his life his brother had teased him. It meant a lot to Peeta his brother Johnny didn't make fun of him while practicing. Peeta gazed at brightly wrapped Christmas present by his feet.

Peeta gaze shifted from the present up at the Everdeen's two story home. There wasn't a Christmas decoration on the property, and it looked as if the house was abandoned. Peeta was more than worried and he hoped his plan worked.

He took a deep breath, looked at his father and said, "It's now or never."

His father nodded and hit play on the karaoke machine they borrowed from Miss Effie. He took Peeta's sign and held it up high. The first notes of Jose' Jose's song 'Piel de Azucar' played, his dad put up the volume and the saxophone blasted making the Karaoke machine bounce.

Peeta gripped the microphone tightly, swallowing nervously. "This is dedicated to Mrs. Everdeen." His voice boomed out in the neighborhood. Peeta turned red and shifted his feet nervously as he spoke, "Mr. Everdeen loved you so much he used to sing this all the time. I'm not a singer but I hope you know he's always with you, watching over you."

With that introduction, Peeta began singing his little heart out. He was worse than a cat with a cold. He wasn't even keeping with the beat or rhythm of the music. People were starting to come out of their houses to stare at him.

"Te recuerdo todavía con la cara desvelada

La ternura en la sonrisa y el verano en tu espalda,

Era casi de mañana, me dijiste hasta luego

Te marchaste lentamente convirtiéndote en recuerdo."

Peeta closed his eyes. If he saw people he wouldn't be able to do this. He was as red as a tomato, but he kept on singing. With his eyes closed he didn't notice the door of the house opened and a smiling Mrs. Everdeen came out of the house. He poured every sentiment he had into the chorus of the song.

"Mis manos no pueden olvidarte, mis ojos extrañan tu mirada

Y tu piel de azúcar en mis manos se vuelve salada,

Es inevitable la nostalgia, me duelen los días a tu lado

Y no me resigno a perderte de brazos cruzados.

Todo el tiempo transcurrido me lastima íntimamente

Y pensar en tu regreso me resulta insuficiente,

Para mi no hay nada eterno y quieres ver estar contigo

Nada más que por salvarme y creer que sigo vivo."

Peeta knew he sounded like a bullfrog, or worse, to the people listening so he squeezed his eyelids further. He needed to show them they weren't alone. After a while his curiosity began to get the better of him and he gripped the microphone handle, to keep from opening his lashes.

As the song was finishing Peeta heard clapping and peeked open his eyes to see a smiling Mrs. Everdeen holding on to her girls. They looked disheveled and thin. Their clothing looked messy as if they hadn't changed in a few days, and he could see circles under Mrs. Everdeen's pale face. But for the first time they were smiling by the time he finished the song.

He put the microphone down, picked up a box and walked over to them. "I'm sorry if I butchered the song, but I know how much it meant to you both. I wanted to give it to you for Christmas along with this."

Mrs. Everdeen took the festive paper off of the box slowly.

"What is it mama?" Prim jumped up and down.

"I don't know," Mrs. Everdeen said.

Katniss was glancing at him silently as her mother opened the present. Then she gasped alongside her mom. Her mother carefully took out the gold glittery paper star Peeta made. The homemade star glittered and shone as bright as a Christmas light, in the evening light.

"I made it," Peeta nervously said. His twelve-year-old heart was beating quickly. His voice was wobbly and shaky. "It's a star so that you can put on your Christmas tree. I also got my dad to help me name a star for your dad. You'll be able to see it in the summer time in the night sky. At Christmas you'll have him in your home. He'll always be watching over you."

Mrs. Everdeen gripped Peeta and hauled him into her arms. "You are the most precious boy ever."

"He's here for you," Peeta whispered.

"He's never left," Mrs. Everdeen let go of Peeta and laughed as she wiped her face. "Come along Prim let's go put this tree topper on top."

"It's so pretty mama," Prim's excited voice said.

Katniss stayed behind. She looked at him reached out pushed his hair away from his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the Pageant?"

"Yeah," Peeta nodded. He watched Katniss go into the house. His dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done son, well done. Now let's go home."

Peeta left with his dad a broad grin on his face. That night Peeta could barely contain himself as he regaled the story to his brother. Johnny for the first time in his life acted human and not like a total toad.

The next day in front of the Christmas House Katniss became the best Mary the town had ever had. When she sang he pretended her eyes never departed from his. Then at the end of her last song she stood alone on the stage and in front of the audience.

Peeta wondered what Katniss was going to do. When she began to stare straight at him, Peeta's blue eyes went round on his face. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." One of the boys with an acoustic guitar began to play with her.

Peeta knew Katniss Everdeen was singing for him. Slowly people began singing with her.

Katniss moved from the stage toward Peeta. His heart felt like it was going to explode when Katniss sang, "You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Her voice was crisp, clear and contained so much emotion it affected everyone attending the Pageant. Peeta swallowed when she finished to a rousing applause.

Katniss whispered "Merry Christmas Peeta."

Peeta blurted, "Let's be best friends forever."

To which Katniss said, "Always."


	4. Holly

A Chrismas House - Ch4 Holly

-2007, Age 16, Thanksgiving Day-

Peeta Mellark was angry at her. Katniss snuck a peek at Peeta from Miss Effie's kitchen. At the sight of Peeta arranging the cheese-buns, she gripped the bowl with the cranberry sauce tightly. They hadn't spoken much since their disastrous summer. They bickered and didn't see eye to eye. They didn't have an actual fight, not like the ones Jo had with Johnny. Their friendship turned civil and cold.

Katniss didn't get why Peeta acted weird. He avoided her at school, and whenever she came into the bakery he hid from her. In her adolescent mind, Katniss couldn't figure out, what she did wrong. Her grey eyes burned a hole in his back as he went into the other room. She moved from her hiding place.

Katniss was frustrated. She loathed the awkwardness between them. Memories of their adventures didn't matter to Peeta. Things that were once important were forgotten shadows. Listlessly Katniss put the cranberry sauce down where Effie told her.

"Katniss would you be a dear and go to the kitchen and get me a ladle for the turkey gravy," Miss Effie said, as checked the buffet to make sure everything was in its place. Dinner started in less than fifteen minutes.

Katniss and her family were having another Thanksgiving at the Christmas House. For the past four years, her mom and sister helped prepare Thanksgiving Dinner. Miss Effie loved her mom's stuffing. A lot of people showed up to eat, including Peeta and his father. The Mellark's always came with fresh rolls.

Katniss loved the bread and missed her best friend. She gazed at him trying to get his attention. She wanted him to join her in the kitchen, but he ignored her. Her attempts at finding what bothered Peeta were thwarted once again.

Katniss scowled, the heaviness she felt settled in her heart.

Dejectedly she went into the kitchen. Things got weird between them, when Peeta grew. At the end of the scholastic year he was about her height, 5feet tall. Then one day during the summer Peeta grew to a little over 5'll. Suddenly he had new friends, new interests like Glimmer Hawkins. Katniss scowled at the thought of the box-died-blond.

From the kitchen, she snuck another look at him. Peeta had changed so much from the stocky little boy with the mop of blond curly hair. His shoulders were broader than many of the men in town, his arms were muscular and his face became chiseled. He was the guy everyone loved in school especially the girls.

Peeta had a gaggle of girls flocking toward him all of the time. She however remained the same 5ft, with a boyish body. Katniss looked down to her flat chest and wondered when her boobs were going to grow in. Delly's rack was huge and even Jo had a 'b' cup, but not Katniss. At sixteen she still wore a training bra. Katniss didn't look like the buxom, leggy Glimmer Hawkins, Peeta was rumored to be with.

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed she was one of the late bloomers, and now the shortest girl in her class.

"Hey Catnip, Miss Effie's looking for that ladle."

Katniss glanced up to see Gale Hawthorne staring at her. They met this summer. Gale and his family moved to Merchantville. His family came looking to start over. His dad lost his job at the mines when he got injured. Gale was hired on the spot by Haymitch when he came by looking for a job. Over the summer she and Gale hung out a lot, at first out of sheer boredom.

Peeta was always busy, so when she discovered Gale liked camping, they spent their summer in the woods. Oddly, they looked alike. Gale had a pretty face and a bad temper, but was one hell of a trapper. She was teaching him how to use her bow and arrows and he was teaching her how to set a snare.

Gale was eighteen and tall, he had a good foot on her. "Here, take it to her. Miss Effie will have a conniption if she doesn't get this on time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Katniss said her grey eyes searching for Peeta.

"No you're not Catnip, you're making moon-eyes at Mellark again."

"Am not!" Katniss didn't want to admit he was.

"Yes you are," Gale said. Ever since you found out bread boy was hanging out with Glimmer Hawkins, you've been droopy, and madder than a mother bear with her cubs."

Katniss punched Gale in the arm.

"OW!" Gale rubbed his arm. "This is what I'm talking about. You can't hit me anymore. I can't keep on lying to people about the bruises in my arms." Gale said, "All kidding aside, you need to talk to him."

Katniss knew Gale was right. Miserably she said, "He won't talk to me Gale."

"Set a trap for him Catnip."

"He's not an animal." Katniss wrinkled her nose.

"There isn't much difference." Gale gave her a look, "The way I see it the choice is yours. You make a move and get it all out in the open, or Catnip, you can continue to wallow."

"You're right." She punched in the arm again. She said, "Could you please stop calling me Catnip, I'm not a cat treat." Katniss grumbled under her breath. Ever since he heard her name he called her Catnip. He found it funny, and tried to use it as many times as he could in a sentence. Katniss found it maddening.

"I could, but where would the fun in that be," Gale winked.

She rolled her eyes at him. Then she noted Peeta was standing right behind him. His blue eyes were dark. Katniss, bit her lip, she knew that look. Peeta's eyes only got that dark when he was furious.

Katniss watched as Peeta roughly brushed by Gale, brusquely opened the draw and removed the tongs Miss Effie used for the bread. He was about to leave the kitchen when Gale stood in his way.

Gale stared at Peeta. Gale was taller, however Peeta massive muscular frame made Peeta look huge. Gale grabbed the utensil Peeta held, and for a second Katniss thought the boys were going to fight.

Peeta let go. He was a pacifist, unlike Gale.

Gale clenched his jaw and gave Katniss a small jerk of nose. "I'll give these to Effie."

Katniss shot Gale's form a dirty look. Even though Gale gave her advice about Peeta, Gale and Peeta didn't get along. Both boys tried in the beginning to get along, but, something happened along the way. Neither one liked to be in the same space. It was a good thing Gale was already out of school. She didn't even want to think what it would be like at school if they both attended. Gale's trick merited retribution. Suddenly Katniss didn't have one word to say to Peeta.

She crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

Peeta walked over to the counter where he had a loaf of bread on a butcher block. It looked fresh, and Katniss mouth watered at the bread with dill, raisins, and nuts.

"Do you want a slice of bread before I bring it out there?" Peeta's voice was friendly. Peeta wasn't hostile or argumentative. Peeta looked and sounded polite to the untrained eye. But his purposeful movements revealed the strength he held back in his body. Peeta was immensely gentle and he was also incredibly strong. Katniss had seen him throw hundred pound sacks over his head at the bakery.

Peeta was athletic, he made the wrestling team. Out of curiosity Katniss had suck into the practices, once or twice. He was a good wrestler and he looked better than any of the other boys in the uniform. Her cheeks heated at the thought of him half-naked in that tight spandex. Glimmer constantly mentioned Peeta in the girls locker room during gym in school. Katniss wondered if Peeta had gone all the way with Glimmer.

"No," Katniss tried to sound polite to hide the hurt. "Thank you, I'm going to wait to pick what I want to eat."

"Oh so you're picking now, I guess my old bread isn't good enough for you." Peeta's eyes were like dark inky pools.

The argument about bread, wasn't really about bread anymore. It was about them.

Peeta approach her space, "Well do you deny it?"

She rubbed her arms, not because she was scared, but because she didn't know how to answer him. Peeta was mad as hell but was holding back. It prompted her to blurt out, "I didn't say your bread wasn't good enough."

Peeta said, "Well you're acting like my bread isn't good enough."

Katniss hissed, "That's not what I'm saying stop twisting my words with your Jedi mind tricks."

"If that were true you would want my bread, you wouldn't make me feel as if it was junk." Peeta crossed his arms across his chest.

"Make you feel…you…feel…like junk!" Katniss clenched and unclenched her fists. "I go to the bakery all the time to buy your bread, but you're never there to sell it to me. You're at practice or with Glimmer Hawkins." Katniss walked up to him and pointed at his chest.

"Maybe I'm not there, it's because I'm busy with Glimmer Hawkins, just like you're busy with Gale." Peeta shook his head. "Do you think I'm going to bake bread all of my life Katniss?"

"Maybe not all of your life but definitely I'd like to see a friendly face instead of Johnny's smirk." She stood toe to toe with him. "And for your information I work with Gale, and yeah it's fun hanging out with someone who wants to be with me."

"Katniss, I need you to sing for-"

"Not now EFFIE!" Katniss abruptly yelled. "Can you just leave, and stop butting in!"

"Oh, oh," Effie fanned herself, tears prickled her eyes.

Katniss realized she done wrong. Effie had no idea what was going on or that she and Peeta were arguing. She took out her anger out on the woman who had helped her family so much. "I'm sorry Effie," she whispered as she ran away from embarrassment.

She ran up the stairs to the library. She opened the door and went into the closet. She began crying. Katniss wasn't one to cry. She hated hurting people. Hated making others feel bad and Effie was one of the nicest people, who opened her home to her family. Guiltily she allowed her emotions about Peeta get in the way.

She heard a knock on the door. "I'm sorry Effie," Katniss wiped her face as she stood and said; "I didn't mean to yell at you." Katniss opened the door to see Peeta standing there.

"I brought you something to eat. Effie sent me. She said all was forgiven. She heard us arguing and wanted to get us away from each other. She told me I was at fault."

Katniss looked down unable to make eye contact with him. Miserably she said, "But you didn't yell at her I did."

"I'm sorry Katniss," Peeta said swallowing. His ears were red. "It wasn't an easy summer for both of us and I just should have gone to you, now everything is weird."

Katniss could see her Peeta, the boy who saved her family and gave them hope. She wanted to kiss the boy who made the star for her family.

"Let's just start over again. I'll stop acting wounded and you'll stop looking at me like I'm some puppy you lost." He grinned lopsidedly. Katniss could never say no to that face.

But his words got to her. Katniss admitted to herself she was acting like she'd lost him. "I didn't know to act, you changed so much, started wrestling, got new friends and Glimmer Hawkins is your girlfriend now."

"First Glimmer is not my girlfriend, she's annoying," Peeta said. "Secondly I can say the same of you. You acted like my bread wasn't important, like you didn't want my bread anymore."

"Peeta," Katniss looked at him in the face. "I always want your bread.

I just wanted to wait for dinner."

"Oh so are you waiting?" His tone was soft.

"Yeah," Katniss blushed.

"Then let's not go downstairs" he said shaking his head. His blue eyes filled with mischief. "Instead let's stay here and watch some acceptable Christmas entertainment," Peeta offered her food and said, "Since after tonight the holiday season officially begins."

"Okay," Katniss agreed, she took the plate of food. He knew exactly the way she liked her plate. There was turkey, ham and some game. A generous helping of corn pudding, dressing, cornbread and the smallest portion of green beans possible.

They found Effie's collection of movies. They were trying to decide what movie to watch.

"What about this one it's a classic, Christmas Carol," Peeta held it up. "Man with a heart of stone is taught to love by the ghosts that haunt him."

Katniss laughed. "Wait how about this one, Elf. Young man grows up in adopted home and when he discovers the obvious origins of his past he goes in search of his father, hijinks ensue on journey."

Peeta laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows. He held up another movie, "While You Were Sleeping."

"Hey is he leaning," Katniss imitated one of the characters with New York accent.

"How you do that I'll never know." Peeta looked at the tapes. "You know, every single one of Effie's movies, are about Christmas."

"I don't think so." Katniss pointed to a stack of movies that were on top of the table. "These are not about Christmas."

"No you're not looking at them Katniss; they all have some Christmas stuff in them."

"Really, what about this one You've Got Mail."

"Are you kidding me Kathleen Kelly loses her book store during Christmas time to Joe Fox." Peeta stood and acted out the scene, "F O X!"

"Okay what about these?" Katniss held up the Harry Potter movies.

"Katniss they had a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the hall. And he gets an invisibility cloak, that's an awesome present!" Peeta sat down next to her. Katniss could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Okay what about this one?" She held up Edward Scissor Hands.

"The grandmother begins her story with 'It always snows on Christmas."

Katniss shook her head in disbelief. She handed to him her favorite movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Boris Karloff. "How do you know this?"

"That's because I'm the perfect boyfriend material." Peeta confidently stretched out next to her and put his arm around her. The movie began playing. "At least that's what Glimmer spread around school."

"Peeta you took her to homecoming this year." Katniss couldn't hide the jealousy out of her voice.

"How'd you know?"

"Everyone was talking about it at school. Plus I saw her dress in the girls locker room. She and her cronies taunted everyone to see the pink dress she was going to wear on her phone." Katniss pretended to be reading the back of the movie. "She hoped you'd kiss her."

Peeta laughed. "She ended up making out with pimple faced Tim Marvel."

"NO!" Katniss looked at him. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah she's been dating him quietly," Peeta said.

"What about you, have you and Gale you know?" Peeta looked at her in the face. His eyes were unreadable.

But just the thought of kissing Gale was just weird to her. "Ugh no, I haven't kissed anyone."

"You mean you're lips are virgin lips."

The way he said it made her turn red.

"You mean you've never kissed anyone?" Peeta looked stunned.

"No, I haven't, and I haven't you know." Katniss wanted her cheeks to cool down but they burned brighter. "I haven't done 'it' either."

"Well I haven't had sex yet either, but I've kissed a few girls." Peeta confessed.

Katniss demeaned, "WHO?!"

"I started practice this summer with the team. So we went away to wrestling camp, there was a cheerleading camp next door. There was a girl named Clove. Then Missy Donner planted one on me during homecoming game. She's all mouth, lots of saliva." Peeta grimaced.

Katniss had no idea. Impulsively she took a movie and held it above his head and kissed him on the lips. Katniss felt her feet curl in her sneakers. When his tongue swiped her lips and he gently suckled on her top lip she felt her knees wobble even though they were sitting.

She opened her mouth wanting to feel more. The movie dropped on the floor when she felt his tongue touch hers, Peeta tasted like a snickerdoodle cookie. Katniss found out she loved cinnamon.

She grabbed him by his collared shirt unsure of what to do next, but Peeta patiently gripped her elbows and showed her. Katniss thought kissing was surely heaven.

They parted and Peeta grinned, "You know that movie has holly on the cover and not mistletoe."

"Holly, mistletoe, who cares, kiss me again Peeta."

He gladly did her bidding. Holly became their new favorite plant.


	5. Tinsel

A Christmas House - Ch5 Tinsel

-2008 Age 17, July 4th-

"Children make sure there is enough gold icicle tinsel on those trees!" Effie shouted from the back porch.

"Okay Effie," Katniss answered back as she walked by Peeta.

Katniss was humming to the radio. Peeta's hair stood up on end. He still stopped to listen to her sing. Something's never changed.

Peeta watched Haymitch sneak behind Miss Effie spin her around and kiss Miss Effie on the lips. These days there were a lot of hidden things going on.

Peeta had his own big secret and he didn't want to share it with anyone. Well, he planned on telling Katniss this weekend. They were going camping to celebrate their early graduation from high school. Peeta picked up a bag of charcoal and set it by the fire pit where Haymitch was going to man the barbecue.

"Thom, really," Delly laughed.

Peeta snuck a peak at Delly and Thom. They were draping the tinsel on the tree's they got from Mason's Pine Tree Farm. Thom looked around then whispered something in Delly's ear. Peeta watched them quickly make their way to the side of the house.

Peeta wished he and Katniss were out in the open. Ever since Thanksgiving, Katniss had been finding ways to kiss him. Not that he was complaining, sneaking around was exciting. To the world, they were best friends, but in reality, they were a couple, doing things in secret. He wanted to hold her hand down Main Street. Put his hand on the small of her back. Kiss her without having to look if anyone was coming.

The big deterrent, her mom. Mrs. Everdeen thought Katniss was too young to have a boyfriend. If Mrs. Everdeen had an inclination that they were a couple no doubt she wouldn't allow Katniss to go camping tonight.

Peeta snuck a peek at his favorite silver eyed girl. Her hair was in its usual long braid. She was wearing a lightweight flannel shirt, and hiking boots. Although the shorts she wore were modest, they did show off her slim legs. Legs that had been incidentally wrapped around him last night. They were dry humping in the back of his dad's car.

Although he tried to be a gentleman, it was hard to do with her wriggling about on top of him, or beneath him. At graduation, she managed to turn him so on he had a boner underneath his robe. He didn't dare take it off until he was sure he was calmed down enough.

He picked up the tinsel Thom and Delly left behind. He began to drape the tinsel on the tree. Every year Effie did a Christmas in July theme Independence Day Party. This year she wanted everything to be in gold. Gold icicle tinsel hanging on the trees, gold cups, plates, and spray painted poinsettias.

"Hey," Katniss said.

Startled Peeta jumped, "Geez, woman, how do you sneak up on me?"

Katniss laughed, Peeta saw the flecks of silver in her grey eyes. He wanted to paint Katniss. Wanted to sculpt her, and show her how beautiful she was.

"Years of practice Mellark."

Peeta lowered his voice, "Now that you have me what are you going to with me?"

"I'm gonna put you somewhere safe, where no one but me can gobble you up." Katniss wiggled her eyebrows at him.

The idea of Katniss placing her lips on his body warmed his seventeen-year-old body faster than a bag of corn being popped on a hot stove. "Katniss you do realize we've never seen each other naked."

She blushed and hit him in the arm. She whispered, "Peeta."

"What, I don't care if you see me naked." Peeta knew despite how much she liked to cuddle and have her hands roam his body, she was uncomfortable with nudity. Peeta knew it was because she didn't like the way she looked.

She often thought she was flat-chested or as she called it not womanly enough. Peeta found her exciting, but yet again he was seventeen and just the thought of her name got him going. "So what is it about being in the buff that bothers you?"

"Don't start. Jo found out about our trip and she's been torturing me all week long. She gave me," Peeta watched with rapt fascination as Katniss looked around quickly before saying, "Condoms."

Peeta wanted to laugh, to a lot of people Katniss was as pure as the driven snow, but to him she was perfect, a perfect blend of naiveté and seductress. She was one of the reasons he didn't want to leave. The school he got into was in New York. He even got scholarship money, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Pratt Institute, a college dedicated to art and design.

He wanted to stay behind and see where his relationship with Katniss would progress to. He got close to her. Peeta nuzzled the tip of her ear a little and felt when she stepped closer.

"We don't have to have sex Katniss." Peeta delighted in seeing the blush that tinted her tan skin. "I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

She bit her bottom lip before placing her head on his chest. "I want to be with you, I really do."

"I know, but I also know you're not ready yet. I'm a patient guy, Katniss."

Katniss hugged him, "I'm not pure you know, despite what Jo says. I think about you Peeta. I think about you all of the time."

"Katniss, to me you're perfect." Peeta placed his hands on either side of her head and brought her mouth up to his lips. He kissed her soundly out in the open for the first time. He was tired of sneaking around with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back.

"Well it's about flipping time," Jo said, slapping him in the butt as she walked by.

Katniss groaned as she buried her head against his chest.

"It's okay. As soon as we're done here, we'll leave for our trip," Peeta promised and that's just what happened. They were in the truck as soon as they ate, and then they were on their way.

She let him drive her old beat up pickup. She put her head on his shoulders, and they were listening to songs from the fifties. Peeta knew the camp site. He'd gone ahead earlier in the day and set up the tent. Their food and other stuff were inside the cab of the truck.

Her hand crept up his leg. Her fingers playfully danced on his pant leg. She slowly sang the tune on the radio as he veered onto the path that would take them to their home away from home.

When they arrived, they quickly put away their supplies and made sure whatever food they brought with them was properly stored in the container and left inside the cab of the truck.

Peeta nervously stood inside of the tent staring at the sleeping bags, not sure what to do. This was the first time that they'd been alone with the full knowledge of their parents. There was no doubt in his mind their friends thought they were going to do something, but he didn't want to chance anything.

He meant what he said to Katniss. He wanted to give her all the time in the world to make her mind up. If it happened, great. If it didn't, he wouldn't ever be upset or angry. With that in mind, he got down on one knee and separated the sleeping bags.

Peeta left the tent. He called out her name when he didn't see her, "Katniss."

When she didn't reply he recalled she preferred that they whistle. He whistled the four note tune she called 'Rue's call' into the silent woods.

He then heard her whistle back to him. Smiling, he walked forward to the cab of the truck to maybe make them some s'mores'. Then he spotted the sign that read, 'COME FIND ME! FOLLOW THE GOLD TINSEL!"

He picked up the sign puzzling until he spotted the gold icicles on a bush directly in front of him. Curious, he walked toward the tinsel. There was a small sign hanging from the tree. He read it out loud, "Come on Peeta, it'll be worth it."

He wondered what Katniss was up to, but he saw not too far away was another cluster of the gold tinsel. He followed the tinsel for a good half-an-hour until he came to a clearing by a lake with a log cabin.

When he spotted Katniss, his heart stopped. She wore nothing but a skimpy orange bra and matching lace panties. His mouth went dry as she held up a flare in her hand.

"You found me." Katniss shyly glanced at him. She moved her shoulders and Peeta noticed she wore wings. Peeta barely registered her voice when she said, "Happy Christmas in July."

He didn't know where to look at first. Her long lean tan legs, small waist or her chest barely covered in the scrap of lace. Her braid curved around her shoulder pointing to the twin mounds he wanted to touch, taste and admire. Katniss was gorgeous. "I ah….a…ha-" Peeta stammered several times.

Katniss shivered in the balmy summer evening air. Her voice was soft and it did things to his blood. "Don't you want to take me inside?"

He nodded, the only form of communication he was capable of. Peeta took her by the hand and led her inside the cabin. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice the fire or the twin sleeping bags set on top of an inflatable mattress. Nor did he notice the two chairs and the small table with candles set upon it. His sole focus was on the way the light caressed her skin. She looked like a girl on fire.

"I think you're overdressed," Katniss suggested.

His heart pounded against his chest as he, in turn, took off his shoes and shirt. He stood right in front of her, his mouth dry, but his hands were sweaty. He felt himself grow hard and his jeans grew tight.

He watched as she reached around and undid her braid. Peeta heard heavy breathing and realized it was him. He sounded like a starving wolf staring at prey. He blushed heavily. Normally he was a composed guy, things didn't faze him, but having a half naked Katniss messed with every part of him.

Especially down below his belt line. Eagerly he saw the way her hair unwound and graced her shoulders. His fingers twitched in anticipation. Peeta watched the way her silver eyes glanced down, looking at his crotch. It was then he recalled he still had his pants on, in a flash he had them off.

Her hand reached out to touch his chest. Peeta sucked in his breath.

Her fingers were like wisps of electricity passing through his body. Peeta wanted to tell her how beautiful she was but his tongue was heavy like stone lying in the bottom of a lake.

"Peeta, I don't always wear bra's, my boobs aren't that big." Katniss shrugged, even as her face turned pink. She shyly touched the little gold bow at the center of her bra. "But do you like this? Jo told me it'll make them look bigger."

"Can I," he croaked.

She nodded yes.

Peeta cupped one and weighted it in the palm of his hand. Suddenly he had the power to speak. "I think your boobs are just the right size for my hands, Katniss." To prove his point he began to carefully tweak the tip and was rewarded with a gasp from her lips.

Peeta couldn't believe he was touching her. He let go, just watching her, memorizing each dip and curve. They stood there in their underwear. She in her barely there lacy bra and dainty panties and he in his boxers, slowly gazing at each other, until they came together kissing.

Peeta wasn't sure where this was headed but he was thankful for Katniss. He picked her up and they fell in a heap on top of the air mattress. It wasn't graceful and they were a tangle of arms and legs. Peeta swore he was going to work on that as they finally arranged themselves into a position where they could touch each other.

Katniss made the first move by sliding her hands over the plane of his chest. He didn't hesitate after that to touch Katniss. Her skin was soft and supple. He discovered she tasted like caramel and lilacs. Peeta liked the little sounds she made when he suckled her breast through the lace, or when he kissed her on the neck.

Her legs were wrapped around him and his hand snuck between them to touch her. Something he'd only done through the material of her jeans. Now the only barrier was lace. He groaned at the feel of her southern lips. He pulled back, "You don't have hair there!"

Katniss turned red, "Jo said you would like it?"

Peeta sat back on his heels. He wanted to see her, look at her. "I've never seen a naked girl before."

Katniss didn't speak, but he could tell that she wanted to close her legs by the trembling in them. He slid his hand onto her knee, then tore his eyes away from the dusty pink flesh that made his member swell. He looked at her eyes.

She was nervous, her luminous eyes were wide and she bit her lip. "Katniss if you're not comfortable, we don't have to go all the way tonight."

"But I've been planning this with Delly and Jo for a while now, and-" Katniss didn't get to finish because he put his hands on her lips.

"We can do other stuff, and if you want to, then we can go all of the way, but I'm okay." Peeta meant what he said. He lay down next to her. He was cooler now and able to think.

She visibly relaxed and her hands reached out to his chest. "You're so warm."

Peeta did what came naturally to him. He joked around with Katniss. "I work in a bakery Katniss, I'm always hot. I even sleep with the window open. As I recall, you sleep with socks even in the summer."

She chuckled and lightly slapped his arm. "Still do, that's why you give me funky socks every year. Remember when we were eight and had our first sleepover at my house."

"My mom blew a gasket, and your dad kept on checking up on us. He couldn't understand why I needed the window open." Peeta chuckled, and she brushed his hair away from his face.

"Peeta," Katniss said while her fingers gently traced the muscle in his arm.

"Yeah," Peeta felt his body stir to life again.

"What did you mean by other stuff?"

He lifted his eyebrow at her shy question. For the first time ever Peeta was glad about the information Johnny provided him about pleasuring girls. Knowing she wanted him this much to do something like this meant the world. He thought to himself, he wasn't going to go to college in New York he was going to stay here with Katniss.


	6. Candy Cane

Christmas House - Ch6 Candy Cane

-2008 Age 17 August 1st -

Peeta was designing the candy cane flavored cake for Effie's end of summer spectacular. Every year Effie threw a party to say goodbye to the kids leaving for college, and to get the kids psyched for the upcoming school year. This year the theme was babes in toyland.

Effie had roped Katniss into dressing up. Katniss could never say no to Miss Effie or Haymitch, for that matter. Whatever it was, Katniss wouldn't tell him what Effie had her doing. All he knew was after her job ended at EMA's she hightailed it to the Christmas House.

He paused his sketching to think about last night, or rather what he did to her. His mouth watered thinking about her taste. He looked up to see if anyone caught the way his face grew hot. Noting the coast was clear, his mind lingered on her husky cries. He wanted her badly and he sensed she was close to sleeping with him. They were young but he still wanted to marry her. He recalled the promise he made to her father. He thought of the future they could have if he went to school, versus one of him simply working at the bakery.

His dad walked into the room. Peeta's mind turned to Pratt Institute. His dad had sent in his acceptance that weekend without his knowledge. Peeta wanted to tell his dad about his decision to go to the local community college, but he knew his dad wouldn't hear of it.

Peeta would be the second Mellark going to college. His dad wanted Peeta to go to school, since Johnny took on a trade school and was learning to be a mechanic. Johnny wanted to race.

Peeta took in a deep breath. He still hadn't told Katniss either.

"Hey do you know what I found out about Katniss?" His dad said while cleaning. His dad rubbed the back of his neck, again for the tenth time.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Peeta asked, concerned for his father. They were over the morning rush, but Peeta noticed his father rubbed his back and neck.

"Nothing, I must have slept wrong because my neck hurts."

"Dad your back is hurting you too. Why don't you take an aspirin and head down to Doc. Maggie's office?" Peeta suggested. His dad wasn't someone who complained. The last time his dad complained of an ache he ended up with the flu, so for him to complain it must be something significant.

"Peeta," his dad said trying to maintain the upper hand.

"Dad," Peeta returned the same serious face. He emulated Katniss's scowl.

"You know you're starting to look like her," His dad huffed.

"We'll I'm not as cute or have as much sass as she does." Peeta wiggled his eyebrows. He got two pills and a glass of water for his dad.

"Son, is this necessary."

"Yes it is," Peeta said handing the pills to his dad.

"Fine," his father grunted.

Peeta pulled the scowl again. If anything, his dad was the biggest baby when it came to pills. A baker, despite having to knead the softest of bread, had to deal with pain.

Peeta couldn't even count the amount of burns he suffered while pulling bread in and out of the ovens. They had three ovens. A brick oven, a wood burning cast iron monster, and the newer modern model, and there was a certain skill set with each one to bake bread. But burning himself was never fun with either unit.

The back door opened. Johnny shouted, "Hey dad!"

"Great timing, Johnny," Peeta said taking off his apron as his older brother came into the room.

"What," Johnny said to Peeta as they stood facing each other. Johnny tried to stand taller.

Peeta was taller than his older brother. The only other guy in town that was taller than him was Gale Hawthorne, and only because Gale was 6 ft 3. Peeta was a solid six feet tall now.

Johnny frowned as he said, "Hey dad, you don't look too well."

"My point exactly," Peeta said looking at his father pointedly. "Johnny, would you mind watching the store? I'm taking dad to Doc. Maggie's to get checked out."

"Et tu Brute," their father said.

"Sorry dad. The last time you weren't feeling well you ended up with the flu." Johnny washed his hands and put on a clean apron.

"Dad, it's just the doctor's office," Peeta said.

"I hate the doctor's office," his dad spat like a five-year-old being told he had to eat his vegetables.

Peeta chuckled and good-naturedly teased, "Come on, you big baby."

They left for the doctor's office; it was only a few doors down from the bakery. When Peeta opened the door he found Katniss dressed like little bow peep, in a gingham pink dress, with frilly white petticoats, a bonnet and a huge candy cane in her hand. The dress came to about mid thigh; she wore white knee socks with pink little bows on each side and black patent leather shoes.

"MOM, I'm not walking to Effie's like this!" Katniss hissed.

His dad's smile was infectious as he pointed out, "That's what I wanted to tell you, Effie got Katniss to wear pink."

Peeta wanted to laugh, but at the same time the outfit she wore did bring some pretty naughty images.

"Katniss, I know you don't want to wear the costume, but just think about how Prim and her friends feel. They are your sheep."

"I like being a sheep mama," Primrose said coming out dressed like a lamb. "It feels like I'm wearing a really soft pajama."

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing," Katniss groaned.

"I think you look great," Peeta said, alerting the Everdeen's that he and his dad were in the office.

Her eyes flew to his, just as the doctor opened the door. Maggie was a saintly old woman with white hair and a go-getter attitude. She walked up to his dad and shined a light in his eye. "Graham Mellark, what brings you here?"

"My dad's complaining of his neck and back hurting," Peeta said. "And now he's rubbing his arm."

The doctor looked to Mrs. Everdeen as she took his dad's pulse. "May, can you please call the ambulance?"

"Mags, I mean Doc Maggie, why do we need the ambulance, when I just slept wrong?" his dad argued.

"Peeta did you give him anything?" Doc Maggie asked.

"I gave him two aspirin before we came here." Peeta was alarmed by the need of an ambulance.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Mrs. Everdeen said standing up.

"Doc what's wrong with my dad?" Peeta was worried by the calm way the Doctor was listening his dad's chest right there in the reception area of the office.

The ambulance pulled up. It didn't take to long when they were in near the town center, however the residents further away, like the Masons, had to wait longer for the ambulance to arrive.

"Mags," His dad said as he was put on the gurney and an IV was inserted as per the doctor's orders.

"I don't want you to give me lip, Graham. You lie there like a good little boy and let me save your life," Maggie said.

His dad became quiet, but he held on to Peeta's hand. Peeta didn't understand it all as the EMT's traded medical jargon with the Doctor.

Katniss asked, "Mom is he having a heart attack?"

Mrs. Everdeen nodded, before saying, "Katniss, can you take Peeta to Merchantville County?"

"Sure mom," Katniss grabbed the keys. "Will you and Prim be okay?"

"Yeah, Prim and I can take care of the other patients."

Peeta couldn't believe what was happening. He was so focused in on his dad that he didn't notice the conversation Katniss and her mother were having. "Doctor Maggie, will my dad be okay?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hospital, Peeta." The doctor got inside the ambulance. He watched it speed away.

"Let's go," Katniss said beeping the horn.

Peeta immediately got inside the car. He rubbed his face as Katniss drove. "I can't believe this is happening?"

Katniss didn't say anything, she merely put her hand on top of his knee and squeezed. He was glad for the gentle support. They always cared for each other. It's what they did, protected each other.

"Katniss, what if he dies?" Peeta couldn't help the tears that gathered in his eyes.

She whispered to him, "You're dad is going to be okay. Mags, will never allow anything to happen to him."

They arrived ten minutes later at the hospital. They parked and she threw the candy cane in the back. Peeta looked at her, once more wanting to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Peeta Mellark, I'm not going in there with that cane!" Katniss shook her head emphatically.

"I didn't say anything, Bo Peep." Despite the situation Katniss outfit added levity to the situation.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at Peeta, but took his offered hand. They had to wait in the emergency room for about two hours, while tests were run on his dad. When they were called they were rushed in past ER to a room on the third floor. His dad was fast asleep.

They stood hand in hand watching him by the foot of his bed.

"You guys are adorable," Maggie said, walking into the room with her white doctor's coat on.

"Doc, what's wrong with my dad?"

"He was in the beginning stages of a heart attack caused by a clog in his heart. The aspirin you gave him helped and your call to action to bring him into my office saved his life." Mags said smiling.

Peeta was dumbfounded, "A heart attack?"

"Yep, we've scheduled a surgery in a few hours to place a stint at the sight of the clog. He'll be right as rain after that. But he needs to make sure he eats a cholesterol free diet, and that means no fried foods like fried squirrel." Mags shook her head.

"Is it a dangerous surgery?"

"No, not really, my mom got one put in her leg last summer," Katniss said.

This was news to Peeta, "Last summer? Where was I?"

"We weren't talking," Katniss reminded him.

Peeta felt bad. Her mother had surgery and he had no idea. "I'm sorry," he began. "I didn't know."

"It's okay Peeta, now you do, but that's the past. What's important is your dad," Katniss said. She turned to the doctor, "Mags I can get my mom to create a special diet for Mr. Mellark."

"Good, that will help him," The doctor said.

"We can watch what he eats when Peeta goes away to college in New York." Katniss didn't make eye contact with him as she spoke.

"Wonderful, I'll get something in writing for you and your mom." The doctor left the room.

Peeta shook his head in disbelief at the conversation Katniss had with the doctor. All this time he was worried about telling her and she already knew. Then he questioned how she came about the information. "How did you know about Pratt?"

"I brought the mail into the bakery when you got the letter. Your dad told me you got into the art school you wanted. I told your dad to send the acceptance letter to the school. I knew how much you scarified to go there and how you'd throw it away for me."

"You told my dad." Peeta felt his anger rise. He said softly, "To send the letter?"

"Peeta, I know you. You'd stay here with me, and while I want that, I also don't want you to miss out on an opportunity. I don't ever want you to regret staying here, wondering if you could have made something of your talent." Katniss took his hand.

"But Katniss." Peeta couldn't believe what she was saying.

"If we need to break up so that you can go, I'll do it." Katniss let go of his hand; it hurt, but not as much as the next thing she said. "I'll break up with you Peeta, just so that you can go to college."

"I'm not going," he insisted. "Stop trying to tell me what to do. I want to stay here and be with you."

Katniss shook her head no, she swallowed. "No, I don't want you that way."

Peeta was mad, scared, and angry all at the same time. "Wait are you saying you'll break up with me if I don't go to school. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?!" He hissed.

"You're really going to stay aren't you." Katniss held a look of determination.

His chest and body went cold the moment he saw her closing herself to him.

Her chin took that stubborn tilt, and her silver eyes flashed angrily.

Peeta felt her emotionally withdraw from him. He couldn't grasp how she did this. How she could turn off her emotions.

Softly Katniss stepped away. "I'm saying goodbye, Peeta. I'm not going to be what holds you back."

They stood there facing each other like strangers. Neither one wanting to give in. Katniss wiped her face.

It was this action that clued Peeta in that she was crying. "Katniss," he tenderly tried to hold her.

Her voice was flat. "Peeta, I promise to take care of your dad, not because I'm your girlfriend. But because it would be the decent thing to do, between friends."

"But I don't want to be just friends." Peeta was desperate to hold on to anything.

Katniss didn't speak. She stepped back away from him. "I wanna forget."

"I don't." He squared his jaw.

"Peeta, this is but a dream," Katniss whispered.

"Are you saying that this was fake, that everything that happened wasn't real?"

Katniss didn't speak. She simply nodded.

Peeta felt as if he'd been living a lie. "You lied to me."

Katniss eyes were hard. "The sooner you get that through your thick head, the better it will be for us."

Peeta watched her walk away. He breathed in and out slowly and his heart hurt as if he was the one having the heart attack.

Katniss kept her promise to him, she didn't seek his side. But she came by to see his dad after the surgery.

She was polite but she'd erected a wall between them and it drove him mad. His father had a total recovery, and Mrs. Everdeen came by everyday to see to his dad when they were home.

The day came when he was supposed to leave. His breakup with Katniss was the talk of the town. Some sided with her, others with him. Glimmer Hawkins sided with him enough to get him to sleep with her. Peeta felt like a he'd lost a piece of his soul.

"Son," his dad called out to him.

"Yeah dad," Peeta said packing his things.

"Don't be mad at Katniss," his dad began.

"Are you taking her side in this too, or wait you guys are accomplices, always telling me what to do?" Peeta stuffed his shirt inside his suitcase.

"I see," his dad calmly said. "You're going to let her go then?"

"May I remind you, she broke up with me." He snickered, he knocked down the suitcase on the floor. He sat down heavily on the bed. "She just walked away like I meant nothing to her."

"Peeta that's not true, she's hurting to, but you know Katniss. She's not one for emotional to do's like Delly. She's quieter, and she does her mourning in private."

Peeta didn't want to hear about it. He heard the beep of the horn. He picked up his suitcase and roughly stuffed everything back in. "That's Jo. She's here to take me to the airport in Asheville."

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" His dad said shocked.

Peeta gave him a hard stare and walked past his father. He was going to start without anyone's help. Katniss wasn't the only stubborn one in Merchantville.


	7. Mistletoe

Ch7 Mistletoe

-2010, Age 19, December 23rd-

The alarm went off.

Katniss dragged herself up from her bed. Her hair was a mess. She couldn’t even focus, let alone get ready to take a trip. She’d taken her final exam last night. She had spent three days studying for it.

The alarm went off again. Katniss threw an errant shoe and knocked the wayward clock off the nightstand.

Katniss grunted, in response but shuffled her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She came out and stuffed herself into jeans and a presentable sweater. She opened the door and found her mother standing in front of her door. 

“I think it’s good that you’re going to Atlanta with the girls. You need to get out.”

“Mother,” Katniss murmured.

“Katniss you’ve been doing only one of two things since you and Peeta broke up two years ago. You’ve been going to school or working. You barely see your friends, you don’t have a romantic life and frankly, you’ve been a frumpy troll. You’re starting to act like my brother Haymitch.”

Katniss blinked, “That’s not true!”

“Katniss, you scared Buttercup the other night.”

Katniss scrunched her face. Buttercup was the mangy cat Prim brought home. That yellow tabby was ugly as sin and it would fight with the devil itself. The other night she did scare the little critter. She tried to drown it by leaving it outside in the rain.”

“Well it’s not my fault he ran outside and didn’t want to come back in.”

“Katniss,” Her mother gave her that don’t-mess-with-me-child-of-mine tone of voice.

“Okay,” Katniss surrendered.

“I want you to have a good time and forget about us for a little, Kitten.”

“Mom what about EMA’s. I have so much work to do. Rye and I have been trying to figure out a way to get more clients.” Katniss didn’t want to take the trip. She and Peeta’s Uncle were trying to break into new markets. The down turn of the market two years ago hit them hard. Katniss was trying to figure out how to save the furniture business started by her dad, her Uncle Haymitch and Rye. Taking this trip was pointless with all of the responsibility she carried.

“Rye will be fine without you for a few days. EMA’s will be fine.” Her mother took her by the shoulders. “If I hadn’t been so strict with you, maybe you and Peeta could have fixed your differences.” Her mother sighed. “Maybe you’ll meet a boy out there,” her mother suggested. “He won’t be Peeta, but you’ll never know if you don’t go.”

“No! I don’t have time for that stuff. We have a mortgage to pay, the taxes on the house and EMA’s are due in under a month. I have no time for romance. The only thing I want is to graduate with my 2-year degree at the end of the next semester.”

“Katniss,” her mom said. “Just forget about that this week and find something that will make you happy. It’s what your father would have wanted.”

Katniss didn’t know what to say. She felt as if her life had stopped two years ago when she forced Peeta to hate her. Ever since then she’d been living a half-life like the zombies Prim was so fond of watching. Katniss had done her job so well that Peeta never came back home and it hurt.

She lived with a gaping hole in her heart. Katniss told herself she didn’t need anyone, but her heart reminded her, she needed Peeta.The only thing that gave her any source of happiness was in knowing Peeta was following his dreams. This was the only thing that kept her going. That and the thought that perhaps one day he’d come back to her, but that was a long shot. The odds were not in her favor. 

“Brainless, come on!” Jo barked from below, beeping the horn.

Katniss left her room for the adventure of a lifetime. They arrived in Atlanta nine days later. The trip that was supposed to take a little over three-and-a-half hours took a little under 214 hours. Delly and Jo stopped at every single roadside attraction between Merchantville’s and Atlanta. 

They arrived at their hotel just a few hours ago and Katniss was exhausted. Her mother must have threatened Haymitch, Rye and even Gale not to speak business with her. Katniss sat on the bed, Delly was already on the phone with Thom who attended a college in Atlanta. Delly wanting to see Thom was the real reason behind the trip. Thom and his roommate were hosting New Year’s Mistletoe Party.

Katniss had enough of the baby talk between Delly and Thom. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. 

“NUH, HUH,” Delly said when she saw Katniss in a pair of dark jeans and simple top.

Katniss frowned, “What’s wrong with this?”

“It’s says, frumpy college student,” Delly said.

Jo crossed her arms. “It says, I’m off limits.”

“You need a better outfit,” Delly took Katniss to stand in front of the mirror. “This is New Year’s Eve. It’s a chance to start over.”

Jo said, “Katniss, sometimes you need to put on a bra and take out those A-cups for a drive for a little hoochie-coochie.”

“You’re right Jo,” Delly agreed with Jo. “Katniss, when was the last time you were kissed by a cute boy?”

Katniss blushed. She couldn’t admit Peeta was the only one who she’d ever kissed.

“I bet you Delly, the last boy Katniss kissed was bread boy.” Jo looked at her with pity. 

Katniss opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it.

“That’s why you’re wearing this,” Delly pulled out a red wrap dress and her bra that she wore for the Fourth of July.

“I won’t even fit in that,” Katniss thankfully had marginally bigger boobs now.

“That’s why your boobs are going to look magnificent in it.” Jo wiggled her eyebrows, and less than an hour later they were at the door of Thom’s apartment in Atlanta’s prominent area.

Delly knocked on the door of the apartment on the 14th floor. Thom had found himself a roommate. He couldn’t stand the dorms at the college he attended. He lucked out last year when he met his current roommate. The guy only wanted someone to care and maintain the large fish tanks when he traveled, in exchange for a room in this skyscraper.

 

The building was exclusive. It had a doorman, and reception area where they had to register before being allowed to walk to the elevator. It wasn’t the sort of place three poor girls from Merchantville would be allowed inside without being invited first. 

Katniss simply wanted to leave. She must have complained out loud because Jo elbowed her in the side.

Delly said, “Now, Katniss, don’t you dare go back to the hotel without kissing someone at Thom’s Mistletoe’s New Year’s Party. Thom and his roommate have hung up mistletoe throughout the apartment so you’ll have plenty of opportunities.” Delly winked.

The door opened and Thom exclaimed, “Delly!”

Katniss, however didn’t see their greeting; her eyes were focused in on Peeta and the gorgeous statuesque blonde that hung from his arm. A strong arm went around her middle.

Jo whispered into her ear, “Come on brainless, you can do this.”

Katniss nodded, but all evening long she hid in the shadows, discreetly watching them. The woman’s clothing looked expensive and her blond hair was combed perfectly, unlike the simple braid Katniss sported. The woman was taller than her, she had a butt and bust. Once more, Katniss girls looked like small dots on a wall.

The more she stared at the woman the more Katniss could see this was a date. They were a couple. Peeta’s hand strayed to the woman’s ass a few times. The woman would shift ever so slightly to rub up against Peeta’s chest. Katniss could find nothing wrong with the blond.

“You know if you take a picture it will last longer,” A male voice said next to her.

Katniss looked over to see a tall gorgeous looking guy. He reminded her of the kind of male models who normally graced the high-end magazines.

“Oh,” Katniss breathed. She raised her eyebrow at his toothy grin.

“My name is Finnick, by the way,” he said. Then he scratched the bottom of his perfect chin. “Hmm, let me guess one of those two is an ex?”

Katniss pressed her lips together.

“Laugh, he’s looking this way,” Finnick said.

Katniss blinked then smiled and shook her head.

“He didn’t like it, your smile. He gripped his cup tightly.” Finnick smiled at her.

Katniss turned her back to Peeta so she could address this man.

The guy asked, “So am I right?”

“He’s my ex. I broke up with him because he wouldn’t go to college.” Katniss sighed, “I drove him away so that he wouldn’t regret staying with me. Dumb, huh?” She looked down to her flat black shoes.

“No don’t look down, look into my eyes,” Finnick urged.

Katniss did, but not because she was told to, but because she was curious about this man with the sea-green eyes and sun-kissed skin.

“Good, look they’re coming over here.” Finnick took her hand in his. “Quick, tell me something you like to do.”

“I like to hunt,” Katniss sputtered.

“Really,” Katniss noticed his voice lost its smoothness. Finnick dropped the act, his face became slack-jawed. “Do you hunt…I mean…with what a gun?”

“No, with a bow and arrows. I once shot down a buck that weighed about 200 pounds.” Katniss grinned.

“While I’ll be a monkey’s uncle,” Finnick’s eyes were filled with admiration. “I personally like fishing with the trident.”

“You mean like King Triton from the little Mermaid?” Katniss turned pink.

“You have such dainty hands!” Finnick said and his tone of voice became smooth again and his face lost its frankness. He grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles.

Katniss smiled a small smile.

“Finnick, you must introduce us? Is this your date?” The girl who was draped along Peeta’s side had a northern accent like the ones on television.

“Actually, Madge, she’s here with Thom’s girlfriend.” Finnick smoothly smiled.

“She’s one of my best friends,” Katniss said. “I’m sorry, I’m Katniss Everdeen.”

“Madge Undersee, my father is the deputy mayor of the city of New York.” Madge rattled her pedigree. All Katniss could claim was being a coal miner’s daughter. Madge clapped her hands, “Oh…wait. Peeta, love, didn’t you have a friend named Catpiss, or is it…Cantmiss…I can never get the name right. Are you that girl.”

“Katniss,” Peeta said politely.

Katniss could see past the façade he wore. He wasn’t happy to see her. But by the same token, neither was she. Katniss wasn’t going to be mad at him. He made his life, and was living it with another girl.

She bravely put on a happy face as she had been doing for two years, and ignored his girlfriend’s attempt to trivialize her. “It’s okay; I’ve got a good friend at home who calls me Catnip, and no matter what I tell him he always calls me by that name.”

Finnick laughed. “She’s charming, utterly charming.”

Katniss blushed and she saw Peeta’s blue pupils become dark. “So how long have you two been a couple?”

“Freshman year, we hooked up when we moved into dorms. He was delicious and I couldn’t pass him up. No offense to you Finnick, but he was just so wonderful, I asked him out. I know it was forward of me, but I couldn’t hold back. Anyways, less than a week later we were officially dating.” Madge’s blue eyes looked at Peeta like he was the most wonderful thing.

“Actually we dated a few people before we became official. I think Madge got jealous when I wasn’t hers exclusively,” Peeta said smoothly, with a wink.

Peeta did exactly what Katniss wanted him to do. He moved on and found for himself a life outside of Merchantville. “I’m glad you guys are so happy.” Katniss felt the bile rising in her throat. She needed to get clean air. “If you’ll excuse me, I just need to find the bathroom.”

“I know where it is,” Finnick said, cupping her elbow. He led her away. “Look like you’re smiling kid.”

Katniss nodded and kept her smile in place, though her heart was being torn into pieces. Her stomach churned and she grew clammy and pale. Finnick unlocked a door to a rather large bedroom. She followed Finnick’s to a bathroom.

Katniss put her hand to her mouth and ran past Finnick to throw up violently into the toilet bowl. Every dream she dreamt, went out of her. Peeta belonged to someone else now. She sat back trembling.

Finnick was sitting next to her.

“Shouldn’t you be out there finding a girl who’s not crazy, or doesn’t have this much baggage?” She closed her eyes. “I’ve got a friend named Jo, she’ll give you a better time than me,” Katniss joked weakly.

Finnick smiled, “Are you always this admirable.”

“You don’t know this, but I’m the original Grinch.”

“Well the Grinch’s heart grew at the end,” Finnick pointed out to her as he handed her a cup of mouthwash and box of tissues. “Cindy-Lou-Who got to him.”

Katniss laughed. She took the travel sized mouthwash, rinsed her mouth, and flushed the toilet. Standing up, Katniss washed her face and hands, using the tissues to dry her face off. Finnick handed her a toothbrush and she brushed her teeth.

“So how long were you two together, by the looks of it, you’re too young to even be here.”

“I’m nineteen. Childhood sweethearts, I’ve known Peeta since we were five.” Katniss sighed glaring at her reflection in the mirror. There was nothing appealing about her. She wasn’t big, nor particularly pretty. “I frankly didn’t understand what he saw in me.” She shrugged and pushed herself away.

“What do you girls mean when you say stuff like that?” Finnick asked.

“For me, it means he was the good one. Peeta is kind and gentle. He’s the one you want to be in charge of the world because he’s inherently a good soul.” Katniss closed her eyes, examining how she felt. “I’m a wretched stupid girl, an awful person.”

Finnick whistled.

“So you think you’re a messed up, mean girl?”

Katniss nodded keeping her eyes closed.

Finnick simply said, “I just saw you graciously allow another woman, rip your name apart in a vain attempt at making you feel bad. I also saw you treat your ex kindly. He was rubbing it in your face that he dated, and most likely fucked a few girls before he got serious with Madge. By the way, it’s clear you didn’t think he’d move on so quickly.”

Her eyes flew to Finnick’s face, she was in disbelief.

“I bet you, you’ve been working and studying while back at home, hoping he’s taking advantage of his opportunity to study.”

“How…how…how’d you know?” Katniss sputtered.

“Story of my life, except I was you, the girl I thought I cared about moved on. She married some guy who she swears she loves.”

Katniss felt so stupid. “I guess I don’t have many secrets. Everyone seems to know them instantly.”

“I think you still have a few,” Finnick said. “You love him, you haven’t admitted it to yourself, but you do.”

“Does it get better?”

“Well some days it does. But you can’t let yourself fall apart. It takes twice as long to put yourself back together.” Finnick walked away and brought out a change of clothing. It was a dress that looked scandalous. “Here, you should wear this. We’re blowing this popsicle stand.”

“Is this yours?” Katniss looked at the rich black dress that had a mile high slit on the side and plunged both in the back and at the front.

“Actually it is, she’s was about your frame. I bought it for her, but as you can see by the tags, she never wore it. But you’ll wear it and he’ll watch as we leave. I’m taking you to dinner and for one night, you’ll look deadly on my arm.”

Katniss took the dress, and walked to the closet. There was no more women’s clothing. Then she turned to him. “If you try anything I’ll hunt you down.”

Finnick grinned, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

Katniss nodded then said, “Now turn around mister, I’m a girl with values, not some cheap floozy.”

Finnick laughed and did as she demanded. Katniss took off the red dress and put on the black one. There was a knock on the door, “Katniss?”

“I’m going to answer the door.”

Katniss nodded, looking at her image, she took the brush and began to comb out her hair. A low whistle got her attention.

 

“I came to check on you. You look like a million dollars.” Jo touched the material of the dress.

 

“Jo, do you have your mascara and liner, and can I borrow your red lipstick?”

“Sure,” Jo said.

Katniss applied her makeup and she looked like one of the 1940’s pin up girls. Satisfied, she looked to the heels Jo had on. “Switch?”

They exchanged shoes, Jo wore her flats and she wore Jo’s gold strappy-heels.

“Damn, you look like a girl on fire,” Finnick said, straightening his bow tie. He’d changed into a tuxedo.

“Thank you,” Katniss said smiling.

Finnick offered her his arm, “Come on girl; let’s go paint the town red.”

“I’ll see you at the hotel, and Jo, don’t wait up,” Katniss said as they stepped out of the room. The moment she did she could feel Peeta’s eyes on her body. Katniss moved slightly so that he could see that she had taken off the bra. Even across the room his gaze turned lustful.

Thom yelled across the room, “Hey Finnick, you heading out?”

Finnick paused and pointed up to the mistletoe; he bent his head and kissed her soundly. He lifted his head, winked, then said, “Yeah, don’t wait up.”

She left the party with Finnick. She knew she had Peeta’s attention. But even as the door closed behind her, Katniss still couldn’t forget the boy with the bread.


	8. Candel

Ch8 Candle

-2012 Age 21 December 24-

“Oh I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus…” The music over the loudspeaker filled the mall. 

Peeta walked into yet another store. Madge was trying to find the perfect gifts for his friends and family. He was introducing Madge for the first time to everyone, and the best place to do it was at the Christmas House.

“Excuse me, I need help purchasing some candles,” Madge asked of the girl dressed in khakis, a red sweater, and reindeer antlers. He watched Madge mull over which candle to give to Jo. Peeta knew his friends were leery of Madge. They somehow sided with Katniss. 

 

Even his dad sided with Katniss. Two years ago his dad found out about Madge. Instead of being happy he moved on, his dad wished Peeta would reconsider patching things up with Katniss. It resulted in an argument between them that drove them apart.

“Excuse me,” a petite blond walked past him. She got in line and gave him a weird look.

“You must know Katniss,” Peeta murmured under his breath.

Thinking of his childhood crush made him feel uncomfortable. They really hadn’t run into each other since Thom’s mistletoe party two years ago. She looked deadly in that sweeping black dress. Like a vixen of golden age of the silver screen. His heart rate still doubled whenever he thought about her. Then his face soured when he recalled that kiss Finnick gave her. His hands tightened in on the handles of the bags he carried; he saw red in the middle of the candle store.

That night in Atlanta, he became so incensed he broke the glass tumbler he held in his hand. Instead of a New Year’s kiss he ended up in the ER getting stitches. Since then he hadn’t heard from Katniss or Finnick.

Jo and Delly went silent when it came to Katniss. They didn’t tell him anything, and neither did Thom or any of his friends from back home. He tried his family, but his uncle, and brother were tight-lipped. Even Frances who knocked up Glimmer wouldn’t speak to him about Katniss. Peeta wondered if she became one of Finnick’s play things. 

Peeta learned Finnick was a bachelor who had a roster of sexual conquests. He was sure Katniss became one of them on New Year’s Eve. Peeta thought perhaps she was drugged. Who knows what Finnick told her or gave her to make her behave that way? All Peeta knew was after that night no one ever told him anything about Katniss. Peeta was curious as to what became of her. From what he could dig around she didn’t even have any social media connections. He wondered if she came back to Merchantville a broken woman. Peeta took a breath of air, and his nose picked up the scent of lilacs.

He looked around for it, and he found himself in front of two scented candles displays, lilacs and caramel. The sign on top read, “A Christmas House Special! A Taste of Home!!” He picked both glass containers and smelled them at the same time.

“These are our most popular scents.” A dark haired sales associate smiled at him. She reminded him of Katniss. He shook his head.

“Sorry, my,” Peeta pointed to Madge. “She’s is the one buying.” Peeta put the candles down.

“Peeta, why don’t you get in line, while I finish up here,” Madge said as she walked by with the sales associate.

The lines were long and Peeta picked up the packages and their coats and stood in line. He, like every other person on the planet, hated waiting in line. 

There were three cashiers, one was arguing with one of the patrons. Another had a very slow elderly person who was counting out their money, and another had a very confused boyfriend buying scents. The girl at the counter seeing fresh meat was flirting with him and up-selling product. He made three trips to the sales floor each time adding on to his total.

No matter where Peeta went, things like this were the same. He looked around and wondered about his lonely college graduation. It hit Peeta when he finally finished college none of the people he considered important in his life were present at his college commencement ceremony. It caused him to reconsider why that was. The answer always came back to Katniss. No one dared paint her in a less than positive light; even cynical Jo defended Katniss.

He began to ask himself if perhaps he was hard on Katniss over something that happened when they were seventeen years of age. He was now 21, and a college graduate, in a committed relationship with Madge and he had two gallery showings and a loyal following.

His art and photography was taking off. In another week he was supposed to exhibit his works of art at the Armory. He was excited because there were several buyers interested in the pieces he did. They liked his perspective. Peeta painted his nightmares.

His father’s heart attack, the death of Mr. Everdeen, and everything else that helped form who he was. Peeta painted his life. He watched Madge grab several holiday scented candles and make her way over to him.

“Did you find everything you needed today?” Peeta used his southern accent.

“Don’t you start,” she spat. “It was hard enough understanding what she was saying. Ugh why can’t they speak English!” Madge complained.

This was one of the things Peeta found annoying about her. She was prejudiced against anyone who wasn’t like her. “Madge, they are speaking English, it’s with an accent, just like you have an accent.”

“I do not have an accent, I speak perfect English!” Madge moved forward in the line.

Peeta shook his head, and ground his teeth. Dating Madge was not any easy thing. She was often very self-centered, narrow-minded, and she didn’t like to be told no. He thought of Katniss who was compassionate, and always tried to open her mind to others. Katniss would know what to get each person. 

She knew what to get his brother that Christmas when he had been acting weird before he graduated High School. When Johnny saw the black driving gloves with the NASCAR logo on them, his eyes filled with tears. Madge was nothing like Katniss. He knew in his heart Madge wouldn’t sacrifice herself for his good like Katniss did.

Peeta shook his head. He had to stop thinking about Katniss. He needed to focus on Madge. But lately, Katniss filled his brain. His mind recalled the way Katniss felt beneath him when they were fooling around. The way her voice penetrated his soul when she sang. The way her silver eyes widened right before she scowled.

“Peeta,” Madge called.

“What,” Peeta said, his vision clearing.

“You did it again, you’ve gone off somewhere!” Madge did not hold concern for his well being, they looked angry and tired.

“Sorry I was thinking of the show at the Gallery after New Year’s,” Peeta smoothly lied. He didn’t want to tell Madge he was comparing her to Katniss. So far Madge didn’t hold up a candle to Katniss.

“Oh,” Madge said. “For a minute I thought you were thinking of Catnip,” Madge said, looking into her purse for her card.

Peeta chuckled. Katniss would go red with anger if she heard Madge call her Gale’s nickname. “Funny you should call her that. Only one person I know calls her that.”

“I can help you over here,” A cashier called.

“Oh yes, thank you, can you wrap these? And do you know where I can find a manicurist?” Madge set the items on the table and showed the cashier her nails.

The older woman, held reading glasses on her nose, and her tag said, Celia. She looked at Peeta and rolled her eyes. “Sure when you leave here, go to the right. The place is called Lacquered Nails. Do you have coupons?”

“No, but thank you for asking, Peeta pass me my purse.”

Peeta shifted the stuff he was holding to find her handbag.

Madge snapped her fingers impatiently, “Come on Peeta, we don’t have all day.”

Peeta calmly handed Madge her purse. The cashier Celia gave him a sympathetic glance.

Madge tapped her credit card on the table as the woman packaged the purchases. Peeta stepped in, before Madge lost her patience with the woman.

“Madge why don’t you get your nails fixed. I’ll pay for these and meet you down there.”

Madge looked relieved, “Really?”

“Yeah go ahead.” Peeta nodded. Madge left quickly.

The sales girl came back to him. “May I be frank?”

Peeta didn’t know what the woman was about to say. “Sure what.”

“Is she really your girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Peeta nodded taking out his wallet.

“That’ll be $75.33.” She took his card, but continued speaking. “You deserve someone better, someone who’ll treat you with respect, and value who you are. And that little girl there, she’s treating you like a trophy she won but doesn’t want anymore. But, what do I know? I’m just a mother of four boys and two girls.”

Peeta swallowed, “Merry Christmas, Celia.”

“Merry Christmas, Peeta.” The sales girl smiled gently at him then called for the next customer.

Peeta made his way out of the candle store and saw Madge standing outside of the nail salon. She held a frown and was speaking rapidly on the cell phone. As he got there she hung up the call.

“Madge, did they have space.”

“Yeah,” She looked inside. “It’s not up to my standards.” Madge walked in. Peeta sat outside waiting for her. He watched father’s play with their kids in the play area. 

He remembered playing with his dad as a kid in this play center. The whole point of this trip was to introduce Madge to his father; after four years of dating he supposed now was the time.

“Katniss look, it’s Peeta,” Peeta heard the name before a blond girl dragged a reluctant Katniss over.

“Prim,” Peeta couldn’t believe his eyes. Primrose Everdeen was a lovely angelic creature, instead of a little girl.

“Hey Peeta,” Prim said grinning.

“Hi Peeta,” Katniss greeted him stiffly.

“You cut your hair,” Peeta blurted at the chin length hair sported.

“I know isn’t it great? I convinced her that it was for a good cause.” Prim laughed at her sister’s expense.

Peeta examined her face, she looked beautiful. Her hair curled up, and if anything she looked younger than he did. “It looks good.”

He caught the slight pink that touched her cheeks. Her silver eyes glowed.

“I think I’m going to catch a cold now.” Katniss said, “You’re going to have to get me one of those shawls that fall to the ground.”

Prim chuckled. “Excuse her grouchiness. believe it or not Peeta, Katniss actually cut her hair for Wigs for Kids.”

Katniss playfully scowled.

Prim jokingly said, “Grouch.”

“I already own the Oscar the Grouch t-shirt; all I need is the trash can,” Katniss said teasingly.

“That’s my cue to feed her. Excuse me Seymour, while I get her an overly priced pretzel.” Prim left them alone.

Peeta chuckled. “So how have you been?”

“Good. Busy living,” Katniss said.

Peeta felt the world around him morph and they were the only two important people standing in the space. “Me too.”

Katniss said, “I heard you’ve become a successful artist.”

To hear she kept tabs on him lifted his spirits somehow. “Yeah I have a show coming up at the Armory.”

“That’s cool.” Katniss then looked at him. “That’s the Armory Hall in Park Avenue?” Peeta watched her carefully, “The one that the philharmonic played this year.”

Peeta was impressed, “The very same one.”

They became quiet. The both were staring at the other in the eyes. Peeta noted the blush on her cheeks. The way her lashes fluttered closed, hiding her stellar quicksilver colored eyes. Katniss bit her lips. Peeta recalled she did this when nervous.

Memories, it felt like they were both dealing with their entire history. The fun times as well as the bad ones. Truth be told, Peeta missed Katniss. Missed her warmth, her generosity, and her compassion. Without realizing it he verbalized what he was thinking. “I miss you Katniss.”

Her eyes opened wide.

Peeta wasn’t sure what to do next. He just let the cat out if the bag. Her silver eyes flashed with fire. Peeta was sure he was either going to get slapped, or walked away from.

“Peeta, I’m sorry for hurting you. For doing what I did when we were kids. I just hope you can forgive me.” Katniss softly said, her face full of remorse. I just wanted you to be successful and-” Katniss bit down on her bottom lip. “I’m not good with words, but that’s it.”

Peeta never expected this from Katniss. Never expected her to apologize, for wanting to make his life better, he smiled gently. “I didn’t understand it at the time Katniss, but I do now. Are you and Finnick still together?”

“Finnick?” Katniss tilted her head to the side perplexed.

“You know Finnick, the guy who you met at Thom’s mistletoe New Years party?” Peeta asked.

“Oddly enough, I’m not seeing anyone,” Katniss said shaking her head no. She sighed, “It’s a long story, but not for today.”

Peeta understood that she didn’t want to talk about it. He was relieved to know she wasn’t with him anymore. “Are Effie and Haymitch still sneaking around?”

Katniss smiled, “They’re married, and it’s weird. Are you going to the Christmas House with Madge?”

Peeta wanted to flinch at Madge’s name but kept his face natural. “Yeah, Madge’s getting her nails done.” He watched the way a smile played on her lips. “What about you?”

“Yeah, I might be a little late. But I’ll be there. I’m warning you, Effie’s breaking out the karaoke machine.”

Peeta laughed. “If I go up I’ll bring everyone some ear plugs.”

“You could never carry a tune.” Katniss laughed, and then said, “It’s really nice seeing you Peeta.” She reached out and touched his forearm and Peeta felt an electric charge run through him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

He watched her walk away and hours later he still thought of Katniss. He came out of the bathroom to find Madge still in her robe. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I’m not going,” Madge said dismissively flipping through a magazine.

“Madge everyone will be there. Don’t you want to meet my friends? My dad, my Uncle Rye and my brother will be there.”

“Peeta, I saw you talk to her,” Madge said. 

“Yeah and, it’s a mall, the only mall that’s near Merchantville. I’m surprised we didn’t run into half the town.”

“I’m still not going,” Madge stood up she placed her hands her hips. “I don’t know these people, and the only people worth meeting will be your family and that’s happening tomorrow night anyways.”

Peeta didn’t understand where this was coming from, “But what about the other people who are important to me?”

“If you were so important to them they would have come visited you in New York. Hell if they didn’t have the money they would have pooled their money and sent a least one person to your graduation or even to one of your gallery showings.”

“Madge, it’s not only them, I too have built up a wall. I don’t call them. I don’t email or text them. I ignore them half the time. Plus I spend the majority of time with you.”

“Peeta, don’t use me as an excuse for their rudeness,” Madge said. “They’ve abandoned you and you’re letting them walk all over you. Just like Catnip, she kicked you to the curb and became one of Finnick’s little sluts. Yet today you treated her like she was Mother Teresa! You really need to grow a pair.”

Peeta shook his head at her point of view. Madge didn’t really get how families worked. She was a lonely child and had nannies and servants. She didn’t understand the value of friendship either. Today, for the first time, he felt that same friendship bond with Katniss. Just a small touch had his body buzzing.

Madge kept on talking insulting his hometown. Peeta ran his hand through his hair. He cut her off. “Beyond that, that doesn’t explain to me why you don’t want to go with me to the Christmas House.”

“Weren’t you listening to me.” Madge scowled and it reminded him of Katniss.

Peeta felt a stirring. “Do you want me to stay we could, you know.”

Madge wrinkled her nose. She looked put off by his suggestion. “No.”

This was happening more often between them. Though right now he felt it was better they didn’t. Katniss was on his mind, the reason behind his semi-aroused state. He funneled his state into his annoyance over Madge not wanting to go with him. “So you’re not coming with me.”

“Oh Peeta,” Madge said rolling her eyes. She put her hand on his chest and looked at him as if he were a pet. She pouted as she said, “I don’t want to go.”

Peeta had enough and sighed. Madge would never hold a candle to Katniss. Picking up the packages he said, “I’ll see you later.”


	9. Angel

Ch9 Angel

-2014, Age 23, December 24th-

“Peeta could you please put the angels on top of the trees?” Effie asked, handing him the box. “Oh, and both of you are to greet each guest with a halo and wings. An Angelic Christmas is going to be a big, big day!” 

 

“Oh my goodness,” Katniss gushed, picking up an angel with blond hair and pale blue eyes.

“Katniss, Jo’s picking her up from the airport.” Peeta looked at the doll that resembled Prim.

Over the past two years, they had been getting closer. They called each other sometimes two or three times a week. They texted each other all of the time, and Peeta found himself traveling to Merchantville for the holidays just to hang out with her.

Everytime Primrose left for college Katniss became sentimental. No, Peeta thought, scratch that, Katniss was emotional. Katniss was moping around the house like a lost puppy and Peeta wanted nothing more than to turn her frown upside down. He showed up one weekend with ice-cream, some of Effie’s Christmas Movies, and a fresh batch of cheese-buns. They spent the weekend in their pajamas, eating bad food, laughing, and getting over the fact that Primrose was no longer a baby.

Katniss whispered, as she braided the dolls hair, “She’s gone and she’s never coming back, Peeta. She’s experiencing the world outside of Merchantville… she’s going to think that I’m a backwoods hick.”

“Well, you do use ya’ll a lot,” Peeta said and he was promptly hit on the arm.

“Sure city boy.” Katniss made a face that reminded him of an angry squirrel. She sat on the floor, brushing the angel’s hair with her fingers.

As Peeta sat down next to her, he felt the way her body snuggled into his. “In all reality, Katniss, you have nothing to worry about. These next few years are going to fly. Primrose is a good girl, and she’ll figure it out. She’ll know where she belongs.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Peeta hugged her and he relished the feel of her in his arms.

“Prim always did make the most beautiful angel,” Katniss said, handing the angel to Peeta and resting her head on his shoulder.

“As I recall, you Everdeen girls always made the prettiest characters in the Christmas Pageants. You played Mary three times. Your Mary had the town on the edge of their seats.”

Katniss took out another angel from the box, which had red hair. “Please Peeta, I wasn’t that great. That last time I got so nervous I swear I must have scared a few people.”

“You were pretending to have a baby, you were spectacular.” He got hit on his arm for that comment. “Ow, you know I have a permanent black and blue bruise every time I leave Merchantville and go back to New York.”

“You need to toughen up city boy,” Katniss said.

“I am tough, last week I chased a cab a whole half-a-block.” Peeta grinned when Katniss rolled her eyes at him.

“Do you know how much I love this Christmas House,” Katniss said wistfully.

“You do?” Peeta had never heard this coming from Katniss.

“Yea,” Katniss nodded and put her arms around his middle as she stared up at him. Her silver eyes sparkled, like the twinkling lights from above. “I want a Christmas House of my own.”

“So you want a place you’d string lights up year round or do you want a home filled with memories?”

“If I wanted to, I’d string up lights year round. But I guess I want a home full of memories.”

 

Katniss paused, her voice was soft and Peeta felt shivers running up and down his body. He gripped her tightly bringing her closer.

 

“Except I’d want it to look like one of those gingerbread houses, you know, the Victorian ones. I’d want one with lace lattice running around the wrap-around porch. A home with a fireplace in the main room, and one in the master bedroom, and it will have the perfect nook for a tree, and I can put up Christmas decorations.” Katniss stood up and walked over to the tree.

Peeta listened to her with rapt fascination. He could picture the house. It would be a home filled with laughter and children. A place all of the kids in the neighborhood would come to at Christmas time to enjoy a cup of hot cocoa and fresh baked cookies.

Katniss’ hands drifted over a shiny ornament. Her face had a faraway dreamy look. “You know the closest place around here that looks like that is the Johnson’s place. I love that they live on the outskirts of town, in that lonely cul-de-sac.”

Peeta wanted to give her that, but he couldn’t, because they weren’t a couple. They were just friends. His real girlfriend wouldn’t even come with him here. This year, for the first time, they spent their summer apart.

Peeta hated to admit it, but he enjoyed having the apartment to himself. He was free to do whatever he wanted, and he actually took a week to come down here and celebrate the fourth of July.

“I’ve always wanted a home that was near everyone but far enough that you can’t hear the neighbors.” Katniss sat down on the sofa. Her legs brushed his hair. He turned his head to glance at her legs. Up close they looked silky smooth. Peeta needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

“In the city, there’s no real privacy. Even in the best buildings, you can hear people’s music, or if they are fighting,” Peeta said. “At night you can even listen to people have sex.” He watched her eyes go wide. “Yeah, you try greeting your next door neighbor who is a grandmother having sex with her newest boyfriend.”

Katniss burst laughing. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Peeta pretended to be mortally wounded. Katniss laughed at his antics. From the floor, he lifted his head and accused, “You got me!”

“CHILDREN!” Miss Effie voice rang out from nowhere.

They fell to the floor laughing like 7-year-olds.

Katniss said, “This is why we always got in trouble as kids.”

“I was a perfect cherubic angel.” Peeta smiled innocently.

Katniss picked up the pillow from the floor and put it back, but not before hitting him in the chest, with it. “Ha! The photographic evidence is around us, Peeta Mellark. You were no angel.”

“Prove it,” Peeta wanted to see what she would come up with. He liked this ease between them. Madge, at times, was so serious-minded she didn’t get his jokes.

“Okay, do you remember when we were thirteen and you dared me to slide down that banister on one of Effie’s silver dinner chargers?” Katniss rolled up her sweater and pointed to a scratch she had on her arm. “I ended up with five stitches.” 

“The only reason that happened is because I told you to go with the gold ones. They were bigger and easier to maneuver. You didn’t listen to me,” Peeta defended himself.

“When we were fifteen, I got kicked out of Sae’s because you kept on trying to make me laugh by putting straws in your nose and ears and making silly noises. You made me laugh so hard I spit my milkshake all over Greasy Sae.”

Peeta shrugged, “The only reason I did that was because you were worried about Prim, who had a high fever and it didn’t break. By the way, the next day Greasy Sae let you back in. I told her what was going on.”

Katniss marched to the Mantel and picked up a picture. “What about the time my sister overheard one of your tall tales and kissed a frog. Prim ended up getting pink eye, and I got blamed for it.”

“Damn, I have no excuse for that one.” Peeta tried to recall one but couldn’t find a way out of it.

She began laughing and walked to a shelf. 

“Do you remember this, when we had an ice storm in the back yard?” Katniss laughed at the picture of them looking muddy.

“As I recall, the idea was yours. You wanted to know what snow was like. Jo got her dad to agree to shave ice with the wood chipper at the farm.” Peeta stood and picked up the frame.

“Miss Effie loved the idea of having it snow in the yard. But it was a warm winter and the snow melted.” His shoulders shook with mirth as he recalled the mud slowly dripping off the Christmas trees. “Miss Effie got so mad at us, she ended up throwing some mud pies at Haymitch.”

Katniss laughed hard and she gripped her stomach. “Even my mom got in on the action.”

“You threw the first snowball Everdeen,” Peeta reminded her.

“Ha! That’s where you’re wrong. Frances threw the first snowball at Primrose. I retaliated by throwing one at his face. He tried to get me back but hit Johnny, and–” Katniss trailed off, looking up at him.

“And Johnny hit Jo, and the rest was history.” They both said, laughing.

“I thought I heard laughter coming from this room,” Primrose said, wearing a halo like an angel. “I was right. It’s you two knuckleheads.” 

“Prim!” Katniss ran toward her sister and hugged her.

Peeta smiled and wondered what could have happened to him, had he not gotten mad at Katniss. She would’ve greeted him the same angelic way, but with kisses that tasted like lilacs, caramel, and home.


	10. Red and Green

Ch10 Red and Green

-2015, Age 24, December 24th-

Peeta got another text from Madge. They were fighting again. Lately that’s all they did. He tried to pacify things, but it felt as if Madge looked for things to fight about. Peeta put his phone on silent. He didn’t want to read another whiny complaint.

“You okay?” Katniss asked, carrying a box of tree toppers in green and red. Effie wanted everyone to wear traditional green or red. 

Katniss was in a red-orange dress, he was dressed in green. Actually, Katniss looked amazing, but when he was about to open his mouth to tell her he was interrupted. 

 

“Hey baker boy, good to see you again,” Gale shouted as he pushed Peeta to the side. “Hey Catnip, when’s the food going to be ready?”

“Gale, you know Miss Effie has her Traditional Red and Green Christmas scheduled down to a science.” She scrunched her face. “You smell awful, like you dredged yourself in a pool of sweaty flowers.”

Gale grinned and winked. He flexed his hips indicating he just had sex. “Sorry Catnip, but a man’s gotta do, what a man’s gotta do.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Katniss and she pushed him onto the floor.

“Ugh, I don’t need to know about your conquests, Gale Hawthorne. For goodness sake, go home and take a shower before Miss Effie takes a whiff of your smelly self.” Katniss walked away.

Peeta laughed and helped Gale get up. There was a time he would’ve been jealous of Gale. But he had no right to say anything if they were to hook up.

“I’ve got to learn to keep my mouth shut around Catnip, but it’s so much friggin’ fun to push her buttons.”

“Gale, you do realize she’s the better mark-smith. She can shoot you with her arrow from just about anywhere.” Peeta knew they still went out every Sunday to hunt. In fact, the venison on the menu was a stag she shot.

“I should calm it,” Gale said. “I better go apologize to her, before I get a knife thrown at me like she did to Finnick.”

“What?” Peeta’s ears perked up. It was the first time anyone had ever mentioned Finnick. “What about Finnick?”

“Sorry Peeta, that’s a story for Katniss to tell.” Gale held up his hands. “But I’ll tell you one thing, Katniss is a spit fire when she’s angry. She’ll cut you down.”

Gale walked away but his words left an impression on Peeta. He wondered what happened between Katniss and Finnick. Four years later and he still couldn’t get anything out of anyone, except for now. Katniss had introduced Finnick to the group. He was sure of it, and apparently their falling out made her hurl a knife at him. Peeta thought it served Finnick for hurting Katniss.

He looked down at the angels dressed in green with red hair in the box. “I bet you know what happened,” Peeta said as he placed them on top of Effie’s trees. When he was finished, he wondered where Katniss and Gale were. He caught them outside. Katniss looked upset and Gale rubbed his heated face.

Peeta walked outside to see Gale storming away. “What happened?”

“Nothing, well, no-” Katniss jaw tightened. She squared her shoulders. “No, it’s something, but I can’t say anything. That knucklehead has to figure it out, figure out how he’s going to end it or something.” Katniss sat on the back porch.

Peeta sat down and nudged her shoulders. “Hey, it’s me, it’s your personal city boy. Tell me what’s going on.” 

“Peeta did I ever tell you that after my dad died, I never wanted to grow up? I didn’t want to fall in love or have kids,” Katniss whispered sadly.

“Hey, what’s with the long face Everdeen?” Peeta sensed this had to do with Gale.

“I don’t want to be a grownup anymore, it’s not fun any more.” Katniss stood up and walked into the house.

“Wait, are you and Gale going out?” Peeta wanted to know the truth. He grabbed her arm. “Are you?”

“Why do you automatically assume I’m with Gale?” She asked, her eyes flashing fire.

“Okay, I’m sorry, it’s just you have to look at it from my perspective. One minute you guys are acting like siblings, the next you’re fighting like lovers do,” Peeta explained.

She closed her eyes momentarily, as if she were considering his words. “It’s because I want Gale to come clean about who he is seeing.” Katniss sighed. “He doesn’t want to tell me who.” She shook her shoulders slightly. “I know Gale, and this is pretty serious. He’s protecting her.”

“Oh, you think she might be married,” Peeta surmised. It was the only reason Katniss might have fought him.

Katniss shrugged.

Peeta put his arm around her and hugged her. Even when upset, they always found a way to resolve their differences. He liked this about Katniss. Madge kept grudges. She never forgave anyone, even for the littlest infractions. 

“Come on, let’s go inside. The party’s going to start and I’m sure Miss Effie’s version of charades is going to be epic. How many movies with Red and Green can she come up with?”

“Peeta, you clearly don’t know Miss Effie.”

Katniss was right, Miss Effie surprised him with the amount of movies with green and red Christmas-themed colors. He kept on sneaking a look at Katniss. She was speaking with Prim in a corner. They were laughing and talking, no doubt spilling secrets. 

“So, Peeta, when are you and Madge going to tie the knot?” Thom asked conversationally.

Peeta sighed heavily. All night long everyone asked when he and Madge would marry. Peeta couldn’t believe he’d been dating Madge for seven years already. He should have been happy or excited about the milestone, but he wasn’t contented with his personal life.

 

Peeta slipped his hand in his pocket. His fingers brushed up against the velvet box. Her father gave him the obligatory family ring so that he could propose. Peeta felt as if he wore the rock around his neck and it was drowning him. 

Things between him and Madge weren’t great lately. They were spending a lot of time apart, and he couldn’t recall the last time he felt any desire towards her. She was staying in Asheville in some hotel, while he stayed here with his dad. She refused to come to the Christmas House for Christmas Eve dinner, declined to meet his friends. She always preferred going to his father’s house the next day and quickly leaving.

Everyone thought she only came in on Christmas Day to have dinner with his family. No one knew she was in Asheville. Peeta didn’t want her to look like a big fraud. And because of this, everyone thought they were going to get married.

People expected him to propose, and he knew he wasn’t ready for marriage with Madge. His eyes drifted to Katniss who watched her sister flirt with Vick, Gale’s younger brother. “Not yet.”

Thom slapped him on the back and said, “You guys have been together for a long time. Not as long as Delly and I, but I’ve wanted to marry her since we were kids. Now look at us, with twins. I tell you, I love all three of them.”

Peeta couldn’t see Madge as a mother, but he could oddly enough see Katniss as one. She would be great.

“Oh I think that’s Delly calling me.” Thom left.

Peeta walked over to Katniss. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Sure, Prim warned me she’s staying at Vick’s tonight.”

Peeta was surprised. “Vic and Prim, when did that happen?”

Katniss smiled softly. “Sometime last summer. Prim went after Vic, and the poor kid was like one of Buttercup’s prey, an easy victim. It didn’t matter to Prim that Vic was shorter than her and that she looked like an Amazon next to him. She had a thing for him and they became friends, and things took a serious turn right before she left for the fall semester. Gale caught them necking behind some bleachers at school.”

“You’re letting her stay the night?” Peeta was surprised.

 

“Don’t worry, I took him hunting.” Katniss silver eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

Peeta chuckled, picturing the shenanigans Katniss put Vic through on that trip. “Everdeen women are angels, Katniss, avenging angels.”

Katniss promptly stuck her tongue out at him, and a sudden memory surfaced. He recalled their first kiss, the way her mouth tasted and trembled underneath his with desire. He swallowed thickly. He got her light coat and slipped it on her, and she stared up at him while he buttoned her coat. She pushed the hair away from his face.

“Why do you always do that?” Peeta was curious.

“So that I can see your eyes,” Katniss said as she walked out of the door. 

Peeta followed her much the way the children followed the pied piper. At one point they began holding hands. “Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight?”

Her voice was soft, “No.”

“I like the dress. I thought it was red, but looking at it closely I see it looks more orange.” He touched the sleeve. “This is my favorite color you know, and on you it looks like the sunset.” Peeta couldn’t help the compliment.

 

He loved the way she looked tonight, the way her hair fell nearly to her shoulders and curled about her face and neck. The dress emphasized her small waist and the curves of her hips. It was a modest dress, not like the plunging black one he saw her in at Finnick’s, but it did show off her bigger chest. The little bit of makeup she wore emphasized her silver eyes. Her t-strap heels with gold tassels, made her legs look long and never ending. Years later, and to him, Katniss was the most beautiful girl he’d ever set eyes on.

“How’s the art world? Have you sold anything else?” Katniss asked, changing the conversation.

“Actually, I’ve been commissioned to make several pieces for a family out in California,” Peeta said then grinned. “I’m also looking to expand, perhaps teach.”

“Wow. I guess you’re not going to be able to come home any time soon then for visits.” She sounded impressed but at the same time upset.

Peeta squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry. I’m making time.”

“Peeta, you know you can say it, coming home is like a let down after all the exciting stuff you do.”

“On the contrary, I like coming back to Merchantville. It clears my head. I need to get out of the city sometimes and do things with my hands. When I come home, the first thing I do is bake bread and do a few cakes for my dad.”

“Peeta, the moment you come into town, sales at the bakery go up. You were always the better baker.”

“This is true, Johnny always burned his snickerdoodles, but he made excellent chocolate chip cookies,” Peeta complimented his brother who was on the pit crew of a NASCAR team.

“Hey, you wanna see the store?”

Peeta hadn’t been to EMA’S, the furniture shop, in years. “Sure, let’s go.”

He walked with her, talking about the past and sharing anecdotes. He stood behind her as she opened the door, his hands on both sides of her hips and his body hovering over hers.

She said nothing about the closeness. He wanted to be close to her; it was something instinctual. When they got inside of the factory he stopped. It was an eye opening experience. There were stations set up where they hand built each piece of furniture. But there was more than just a chair being built. There were tables of all sorts, chairs to be upholstered, stools, and custom pieces that were being created.

“Wow, this looks great! My Uncle Rye never mentioned it got bigger.” He was surprised by expansion and the organization layout on the floor.

“Thanks,” Katniss said with a certain amount of pride.

Peeta searched for a place where Katniss could comfortably work. “Where’s your cubicle?”

“I’m sorry?” Katniss replied.

His eyes were riveted to a dresser that had intricate carvings on the side. “You know the space where you work, take the orders, answer the phones and help make the magic happen?”

“Follow me.” Katniss led him to a semi-enclosed space toward a corner of the factory. She took off her coat and put it on the hand-carved coat rack. “This is where all the magic happens.”

The desk was clean but there was a draft table by the corner. He spotted a drawing with Katniss’ handwriting all over it. There were half-built prototypes hanging from pegs around the room.

“Peeta, what is it that you think I do?” Katniss asked, sitting down on the table before him.

“I thought you answered phones and took orders and arranged deliveries,” Peeta answered honestly. He never asked her about her job. He knew she worked here and spent a lot of time at work, from the way Primrose complained about it.

“Peeta, I’m more than just a receptionist. I took a few courses on business and accounting. I also took a lot of courses in math. I have a design and engineering degree.” Katniss pointed to her diploma hanging on the wall. “I make furniture and now I’m making a line of bows and arrows.” She pointed to the hand-carved bow. “It’s selling like hotcakes down at the Dicks Sporting Goods store. We ship all over the world.”

“How?” He wondered how they received the capital to do this.

“The night I met Finnick we ended up speaking about this place over dinner. He was so curious we drove here. Finnick took one look around him and was convinced he wanted a piece of the business. He became one of our silent partners. But it wasn’t easy, he’s so infuriating. One day I got so mad at him and his team of lawyers I threw a butter knife from across the room. It landed between his fingers. I don’t know how Annie, his wife, deals with him.”

“Finnick’s married?” Peeta was surprised by the whole story. He stood in between her legs gazing into her eyes.

Katniss blushed. “Yeah, and he and Annie are expecting their first baby any day now.”

“So you did this?” Peeta was genuinely surprised. He moved closer to her, invading her space.

 

“Your Uncle Rye helped and so did Haymitch.” Katniss cheeks bloomed with color as she lowered her lashes.

 

Peeta slipped his hand under her chin and tipped her face to his. “You’re amazing.”

 

Softly, she answered him, “Thank you.”

 

Peeta stared down at her lips and kissed her. His hands slid along the line of her jaw, drawing her nearer to him. Her mouth eagerly engaged his by taking his bottom lip into hers. The soft sounds of kissing filled the room.

 

Her hands played with the curls at the back of his neck. He kissed along her jawline and nipped at the tender skin of her neck.

 

She took a step backward and he followed, their mouths fused together. She shivered against him. His hands traveled low to the curve of her butt and pushed her against his erection, causing her to moan. Katniss pulled on the back of his hair, which turned him on.

 

Peeta groaned and pushed her backwards onto the table. His hands sought to feel her body. He cupped the dense supple weight of her breast and felt her bud stiffen like a silent cry for attention.

Her small gasps and sounds drove him as he teased her body. Peeta hadn’t felt this wanted or needed, or complete in such a long time. She ground herself against him, one of his hands snaked to the small curve of her buttock, urging her closer, while his other hand left her breast and snaked its way up her thigh toward her soaked center. He tore his mouth away to watch her reaction when his fingers slipped underneath her wet panties. She arched her back at the first feeling of his thick fingers.

“Peeta,” she exclaimed softly as his fingers dipped within her. She was slick and he knew he could have her. Her hands flew to palm him through his slacks and Peeta became blinded by need the moment her fingers wrapped around him. In an instant, he had his pants open and the tip of him brushed up against her opening as he pinned her to the desk.

They stared at each other, blue against sliver. Her leg pressed against the material of his pants and the small box he carried in his pocket pushed up against his leg. His mind snapped to Madge. Peeta backed away quickly, pulling his pants up. The box felt like a brick in his pocket. “I can’t do this to Madge.”

He ran as he listened to her call his name. Peeta made it to the hotel. Madge slept on the twin bed. Heavily, he sat down, feeling guilty. He stalked into the bathroom and stripped himself. His clothing smelled like lilacs and caramel. He quickly hardened at the memory of Katniss.

 

Peeta turned on the shower, allowing the water to carry Katniss’ scent away. But his body did not calm down. He grabbed himself and groaned, remembering how her hands felt on him. The way her silver eyes turned into stormy pools when he made her come with his hands and mouth.

 

The image made him come. Peeta muffled his cry. He wanted Katniss. But he was stuck with Madge and although he didn’t want to be with Madge, he felt guilty. Madge didn’t know he still had feelings for Katniss.

 

Madge was innocent. He couldn’t just walk away. Getting out of the shower, he picked up his discarded pants. The box sat in his hand. No matter what he wanted, it was time he grew up and forgot the childish promise he made to her dad.

 

He was going to be an adult and going to propose to Madge. Peeta somehow had to erase Katniss.


	11. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING*****

**TRIGGER WARNINGS***

Thank you to @loveinpanem for Hosting this event. Thank you to my beta @dandelion-sunset this is the chapter that needed the most TLC and because of your dedication, it came together. Lastly to @akai-echo this morning I awoke to find Santa brought the most delicious banner! I ❤U!!

Ch11 Tree

-2016, Age 24, Saturday, February 13th -

Valentines weekend was like a nail in the coffin. Katniss sat at her desk, her forehead pasted to her desk. She looked and felt like hell. 

“Catnip, I’m going to that resort.” Gale stubbornly stood in front of her.

“What are you going to do, those two deserve each other.” Katniss sat back in her chair, exhausted. 

It was her first day back at work. She was getting over bronchitis. All she wanted to do was get the conference call, Finnick demanded she be in the office for, over so that she could go home and forget people existed.

Katniss was in no mood to deal with Peeta or Madge and their delusional relationship. It was plain and simple by the way Peeta ran out of her office during Christmas that he didn’t want her. He wanted Madge. Apparently so did Gale. Madge was the girl Gale was shtupping. 

“And you’re going to come with me.” Gale grabbed her hand and hauled her over his shoulders.

 

“GALE HAWTHORNE!” Katniss struggled. “Put me down!”

“Shut up sweetheart, you’re going with Gale,” Haymitch said as Gale carried her out of the factory. He dumped her unceremoniously into the cabin of Jo’s truck, before squeezing in beside her.

Even Peeta’s Uncle was there. He leaned into the open window. “Sorry, Katniss. I can’t let you or my nephew act like idiots. You two belong together.”

“Jo?” Katniss was incredulous. “How many people know about this plan?”

“Just about the whole town, including Finnick who financed this whole covert operation,” Jo said. “You’re the brainless one who doesn’t know enough to listen to chatter. You’ve been too busy moping around town.”

Katniss wanted to remind Jo she was ill, but instead, she sat back. She should have guessed this was all Finnick’s doing. She did, after all, help him get Annie back. She glanced at Jo then at Gale. Both uncles waved goodbye in the rearview mirror. There was nothing to do but to go with the plan. Less than an hour later she was on the flight to Aspen, Colorado. 

“The plan is simple. We show up at the Snowy Pine Tree Lodge and break up their little engagement.” Gale grinned. “It’s ironic we can’t afford to stay there but we built the beds they use in the remodeled rooms.”

“Peeta’s going to ask Madge to marry him?” Katniss couldn’t help the terrified whisper. She was going to lose him.

Gale handed her a tissue for her nose. “Blow your nose kid.”

Katniss obediently did but not before glaring at him.

“I’m amazed you put two and two together. No one knew.”

“You smelled like her perfume and sex, Gale, you should’ve showered before showing up at the Christmas House like that.” Katniss wrinkled her nose.

“It was supposed to be for him, so that he could smell us together. But the idiot was too busy making moon eyes at you.” Gale shook his head and said, “But you pieced it together. No matter how I tried to deny it, you kept on hounding me for the truth. That’s why I left. I went to tell Madge you knew. When I found you in the factory later that night curled up into a ball I wished I would have told him. He shouldn’t have left you like that.”

“Peeta picked her. There’s nothing I could do, Gale.” Katniss blew her nose again. Gale was the only one who knew what almost happened between her and Peeta. He found her crying. They bonded over their situation. 

“I spoke to Madge last night, and she’s certain Peeta’s going to propose tonight or tomorrow. I’ve got to stop it Katniss. I know she doesn’t love him. She’s been unhappy for a long time.”

“He’s going to hate me,” Katniss whispered out loud. “He already thinks I’m a monster, and I’m beginning to think he’s right. I’m a selfish, vain creature.”

“Please, Katniss, knowing him he’s going to pounce all over you,” Gale said, closing his eyes.

Katniss wasn’t too sure. The Peeta she knew today wasn’t the sweet boy she grew up with. The one that would do anything and everything for her died, and the man that emerged was one that was mistrustful of her. A man that wasn’t easily swayed and who was capable of destroying with his hands. 

She fretted over this throughout the flight and the ride over to the Lodge. To Peeta, she was an evil seductress. A girl who was willing to sell herself. She was a mutt.

They pulled into the picturesque snow lodge. It was surrounded by majestic snow-capped evergreen trees.

Finnick indeed didn’t spare a dime. The Snowy Pine Tree Lodge was the kind of place celebrities and the uber rich stayed at. She looked down at her worn boots and jeans and knew she was out-classed by the door handle.

Their room was palatial. And all Katniss wanted to do was get into bed and rest. Gale had different plans. “I’m going find Madge.”

Katniss looked at the bed. “Gale, can’t I just take my meds and sleep?”

“Go ahead and rest.” Gale sighed. “Even if she doesn’t want me, even if she kicks me out, I have to try it you know.” He tilted his head. “Besides, Peeta deserves to know the truth.”

“Gale, do you love each other?” Katniss was curious. She knew how they met in a club back in the summer of 2011.

Gale told her he didn’t know who Madge, or that she was with Peeta until 2013 when he stumbled upon her in Peeta’s car. Gale confronted her and told her it was over until they drunkenly hooked up in Atlanta last summer, where Madge confessed she hadn’t gotten over Gale.

Gale told Katniss all of this when he found out what happened between her and Peeta. 

“I do, and that’s why I got to tell her not to marry Peeta.” Gale smiled crookedly, “Look Catnip, you’ve got to take a chance with Peeta. You’ve got to let go and give in. It’s the only way you’ll know if it’s worth fighting for. If I see him I’ll tell him the truth and send him your way.”

Katniss, in many ways, didn’t want to confront Peeta this way, but he needed to know the truth. “Gale, how do I explain or tell him… he’s going to be mad at me.”

“He might be, but at least you’ll know if you should have hope.” Gale gave her a brotherly kiss and left.

Katniss stood in the room for a little bit, staring at the door. She didn’t have any hope left. She shook her head as she grabbed her handbag that contained her antibiotics and the correct dosage of congestion medication. She wished Gale wouldn’t find either one of them as she slipped into her grandma-like gown. She wanted the odds to be in her favor for once, as she slipped into the bed. Within minutes she was out like a light. Until, hours later, she heard pounding on the door. Groggily, Katniss opened the door.

“Peeta?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, baby,” Peeta sounded drunk, but he looked mad. His eyes were the color of the night sky. He walked past her into the room.

Katniss gripped the door to consider what she was going to say. But she never got a chance as Peeta started speaking.

“I saw them together, Katniss. Gale and Madge going at it, in our room.” He laughed and it sounded dry and mirthless. “We haven’t touched each other in months-no-years, it felt like years, and there Gale was, taking her doggie-style.”

“Peeta…I…” Katniss stuttered.

“I wanted to punch him and he told me to do it. I couldn’t hurt him.” He ran his fingers through his blond disheveled hair. “Gale told me you were here and that I should go find you. That you wanted to help him get Madge. If that was the intention, mission completed.” His voice was soft and deadly. He neared her, his body warm as it radiated onto her skin. Katniss shivered.

“Peeta I’m sorry, I suspected during Christmas, but Gale wouldn’t confirm it until after. When he found me in the shop–” She drifted off because he wasn’t speaking; he was glaring at her.

He looked threatening, but she wasn’t afraid. Excitement poured through her veins as his blue gaze lazily scanned her body, almost like he was mentally undressing her. Katniss recognized she became his prey and this started the throbbing in the juncture of her thighs.

Katniss watched him step back. Peeta kicked off his shoes and took his sweater off. He was in the middle of removing his undershirt when she asked, “What are you doing?”

“Come here Katniss,” he ordered.

The rough way he said her name caused her body to warm. Obediently, she walked over to him. His hand snaked across her waist and his lips descended upon hers.

He tasted like rum and spice. Her brain told her to step away but her body screamed for her to keep going. She threw caution to the wind and kissed him with every pent up feeling she had.

Their hands frantically touched each other over clothing. Katniss felt something akin to ferocious hunger developing in her body. Her hands went to his hair as his mouth slanted across hers and she let him into her mouth. There was no contest she was willingly letting him have his way with her tonight.

Peeta picked her up and dropped her onto the red sheets. He stood back and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. Her eyes were wide as she took in his gorgeous body. As a youth Peeta was tempting, as a man he was dangerous. He was sculpted and her mouth watered at the sight of his abs. But her heart stopped beating when she saw him, thick, long, and hard for her.

“I told you once I didn’t care if you saw me naked, but I lied, I do care.” Peeta grabbed his erection and slowly began to rub it. “I want you to see me.”

Katniss swallowed thickly as she watched him, mesmerized.

“I think about you all the time, when I jerk myself off.” He looked to her, his pupils like black ink spots. “What about you, do you think of me?”

Katniss nodded because words failed her, her tongue might as well have been a brick sitting in her mouth. Her underwear was soaked, but she couldn’t say it out loud. She was never good with words. 

“Take off your robe Katniss,” Peeta dared. “Show me what you do to yourself.”

Katniss nodded, and within seconds her nightgown was on the floor as well as her ruined underwear. She sat on the bed and bit her lip.

“Lay back,” Peeta ordered. “Touch yourself.”

She did as he bid. Her hand snaked down, and when she reached her center, she focused in on him. He gripped himself harder the moment she parted her legs and let him see what her fingers were doing. She arched her back and whispered his name heavenwards. 

What she couldn’t expect was to have his mouth suddenly there, tasting her, suckling her, driving her mad until she felt herself on the edge of release. His mouth left and Katniss thought he was going to finish her off with his fingers as he had done in their youth, but instead of his digits, she felt the head of his penis penetrating her, filling, stretching, and in one fluid moment he broke through the last vestige of her hidden childhood.

He looked surprised as he mounted her.

Although it was new and the sensation did hurt mildly, it felt good. It felt real. Katniss always knew this was going to happen between them. What she couldn’t have guessed was the where or the how. Now she knew and she wanted him to move, to do something because her body wanted to soar.

“Please, Peeta,” she gasped. He began to move slowly and she wasn’t satisfied. She gripped his shoulders, burying her fingernails into his flesh, “Faster! Haaarrdddeerrr….”

Peeta slammed into her and she yelled with glee. The headboard moved and the bed groaned under the force of their lovemaking. Katniss felt it, felt the warmth grow throughout her womb, it began to coil deep in her belly, and her body clenched his right before she burst and screamed his name.

Katniss sleepily smiled as he crashed on top of her. She didn’t mind his weight. She didn’t mind smelling like him or the scent of them.

“Katniss, we didn’t use anything,” Peeta whispered.

“I’m on the pill,” Katniss softly ran her hands down his back. They were still joined and Katniss didn’t really mind it.

“Even though, you’ve never?”

“I’m irregular, Peeta.”

“How is it you never slept with anyone?” Peeta looked down at her, “Even Finnick or Gale.”

“First off, Gale? Yuck,” Katniss said, disgusted.

“Okay, Gale is a no.”

“I’ve never wanted anyone but you.” She stared directly into his cloudy eyes. “As for Finnick, I told you he saw the shop and wanted in. He has a policy of never mixing business with pleasure. He’s a silent partner, helped me buy my dad’s portion. Finnick opened markets your Uncle Rye couldn’t break into. Including winning the contract to make this bed and other furniture for this lodge.”

Peeta looked up to view the carved bed. “It’s mahogany.”

“Yes, well made don’t you think?”

Peeta laughed then added, “Let’s take it for another test run.”

“Peeta, are you mad at me?” Katniss felt him stir inside of her and her eyes became wide.

He kissed her and never answered her. They didn’t talk much the rest of the night, but in the morning when she woke up he was gone. She hoped for the best, but the odds weren’t in her favor. Katniss felt her stomach drop when the receptionist told her he checked out. Peeta didn’t even leave her a message.


	12. Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger Warning*****

*Trigger Warnings*

Ch12 Wreath

-2016, Age 25, June-

The Johnson house, the house Katniss wanted so much was sold.

A week before the Fourth of July and Katniss was miserable. She grabbed tissues from her nightstand and blew her nose. Life after coming back to Merchantville was dull. She turned off the TV. She coughed and this made her nauseous. She ran to the bathroom.

Katniss felt like she couldn’t move. She’d been throwing up all morning. She was sure she had the flu, well that’s what Doc. Mags told her.

She got up and looked at her image in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyelids. Her hair was lifeless. Katniss lost a lot of weight after she came back from the Snowy Pine Tree Lodge.

Katniss brushed her teeth for the 12th time that day. Getting into her bed she groaned then looked down to the paper. She read the caption once more underneath the image of the house she had always wanted. Unwanted tears fell from her face. She wiped her eyes. “It figures it’s sold.”

All of her hopes and dreams were dashed. Peeta wouldn’t answer any of her texts or calls. He left a void in her world. She was alive but she wasn’t living. Everyone told her to forget him, but she couldn’t break the bond.

She loved him. Everything she’d ever done was for him. She forgiven him his many transgressions, she pushed him to college, and she’d waited for him, giving herself to him, like a foolish lovelorn girl. On top of it all, she got sick in the worst heat wave of the year.

Her doorbell rang. Katniss growled. She slowly made her downstairs. Opening the door she found Miss Effie standing there with a shopping bag and a wreath.

“Oh, my poor child,” Miss Effie exclaimed when she saw Katniss.

“Hi Miss Effie,” Katniss closed the door to her apartment.

“I bring you soup and my favorite book, Great Expectations.” She put the wreath on the wall. “Did you know the wreath is a symbol of eternity, and when you make it out of evergreens it means growth?”

“No, I didn’t.” Katniss plopped herself on the sofa. She was supposed to be getting better, soon. But she felt warm and achy, plus she couldn’t keep anything down.  
“Well,” Effie said, bringing a pillow and a blanket from the closet. Katniss allowed Miss Effie to get comfy. “You know, Katniss, you often remind me of Miss Havisham, from Charles Dickens’ book.” Effie took out the piping hot soup and began to speak. Miss Effie scooped a spoonful of the flavorful broth into Katniss mouth. “Well, Miss Havisham was rich and fell head over heals in love with Compeyson.:

Katniss frowned but kept quiet as Miss Effie continued speaking.

“She became engaged to Compeyson. Mind you, she was a wealthy heiress with no one to answer to. As the wedding grew close her cousin warned her that Compeyson was no good. Miss Havisham didn’t listen to her cousin and went ahead with her wedding plans.”

“What happened to Miss Havisham?” Katniss was more than curious.

“On the day of their wedding, Compeyson left Miss Havisham at the altar and he stole from her. Distraught, she set back all of the clocks in her house and wore her wedding gown every day. She refused to live in the present.” Miss Effie paused to look at Katniss in the eyes.

Comprehension dawned on Katniss. “I’m Miss Havisham, aren’t I?”

“It takes one, to know one, my dear. I was a Miss Havisham as well. My clock stopped at Christmas. Until Haymitch came along, now my clock begins at Christmas.” Miss Effie, sat back. “Mind you, Peeta isn’t awful of Compeyson but he’s been acting like a darned idiot. He hurt you and that is not acceptable.”

Katniss began to cry in earnest. Peeta broke her heart. She’d given him everything. Miss Effie wiped her face.

“Katniss, you’ve put the majority of your life on hold for Peeta. And I know you love him. But you shouldn’t stop yourself from finding someone who will love you wholeheartedly, and settle down. You’ve always secretly wanted your own Christmas House, and you have enough means to buy your own.” Miss Effie finished feeding Katniss the soup. “As it is Madge moved in with Gale. She is lovely once you get over her atrocious New York accent, who says I need to ‘ax’ you a question.”

Katniss tearfully nodded, the message was clear she needed to let Peeta go.

“Okay, dear, why don’t you take a nap and think about what I said.”

Effie left, and one week later, Katniss felt a little bit better. She’d torn through Great Expectations. She had no idea the book was about betrayal, lost loves, greed, and somehow through it all good triumphed over evil.

Miss Effie was right, Peeta was no Compeyson, but he acted hijacked, the world in New York was so far removed from their simple life that he couldn’t truly accept her. Looking back, Peeta acted cold and distant that night, as if she didn’t mean anything to him. One thing was for sure Katniss was resolved not to become a spinster living in the past.

She wanted to start over as soon as she felt better. She looked to the television the nation was celebrating its Independence. It was the Fourth of July and although she wanted to go to Effie’s house she still wasn’t better. No one expected her to make an appearance.

Katniss thought of the smells of Effie’s Christmas Luau and how it made her stomach queasy. She passed the wreath Miss Effie gave her on her way to the bathroom. The wreath wasn’t an evergreen but it was made of Christmas balls, a red, white, and blue design for the Fourth of July. It was a sign of eternity, a reminder of the eternal loop she and Peeta were on.

She’d just gotten out of the bathroom when she heard her doorbell go off. Katniss slipped on a pair of shorts that were huge on her now and a tank top. The doorbell rang again as she made her way downstairs. When she opened the door, her stomach fell to the ground.

Peeta stood at her doorstep looking like a guy that walked out of one of those high-end clothing adds. She hissed, “What are you doing here?”

“Let me in Katniss.” Peeta smiled but his voice held that deep, dark quality she experienced at the lodge.

“No” Katniss tried to slam the door in his face but he blocked her. All of the bottled rage she felt came rushing to the surface.

“I don’t want to cause a scene.” Peeta removed his sunglasses and she saw that he had dark smudges under his eyes.

Upon seeing his eyes she relented and let him in. “You have five minutes before I kick you out.”

“You’ve lost weight,” Peeta said, his blue gaze taking her in.

“I’ve been sick.” Katniss wrapped her arms around her. She noted his shirt was stained, his pants were wrinkled, and his hair was longer. Peeta looked like he’d lost weight as well. In the past, she would have reached out to him but not today. The tension in the room was thick and she didn’t know what to do about it. The clock was the only sound in the room.

“I don’t want to fight with you Katniss, I just…after what happened between us that night. I had to go, I had to clear my head. I knew Madge and I were over for a long time. I’ve been living lie, in denial. Still… the way it ended. Then you, I thought you’d moved on from me. That you…I was wrong about that too.” Peeta rubbed his face. “I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re everywhere, I go.”

Katniss yelled at him, “I called you. I left you messages, Peeta! I’ve waited my whole life for you and YOU use me and…and…and.” She began crying. Only Peeta could bring her to this state. She mumbled, “I looked for you that mor-mphohf–” Peeta had crossed the room and kissed her, filling her mouth with his taste. His hand cupped the back of her head. She placed her hands up against his chest, intending on pushing Peeta away but instead they curled, grabbing the material.

He cradled her in his arms, kissed her face reverently. “I’m sorry, Katniss. I’m so sorry.” Peeta whispered over and over again. “Please forgive me.” He said, “I love you, I’ve always loved you.”

Katniss heard the words, but she was so spent, she didn’t know if she could believe him. She felt so good being with him again. It felt wonderful to be held by him.

“I haven’t been able to erase the memory of that night out of my brain, Katniss,” Peeta breathed against her neck. His mouth went further south to her collar bone.

Katniss wanted him. Every promise she made to herself to tell him it was over, went out of her mind. “I want you.“

Peeta looked at her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Katniss angled her head up and kissed him ferociously, driven by pure lust.

Peeta groaned pinning her against the door. Passion was never a problem between them.

Katniss heard a distinctive rip right before his mouth sought her breast. Her legs turned to jelly as her world turned upside down. Peeta carried her to the sofa, where clothing was torn and thrown. But as they joined, the frantic need disappeared and his movements within her slowed down. They stared into each other’s eyes as they reconnected and eventually soared.

Afterward, Katniss clung to Peeta, tears slipping from her eyes. He kissed each tear that fell. He’d left her twice and Katniss was sure Peeta was going to leave her again for the last time.

“Let’s get you upstairs,” Peeta uttered, wrapping her in the throw from the sofa. “I’ve got to fatten you up.”

Katniss didn’t listen to what he said, she only placed her head on his shoulder, feeling numb. He placed her on the bed and came back with a towel to wipe the evidence of their lovemaking.

The air conditioning kicked in and she shivered. He climbed into bed with her, pulling the blankets around her snugly. “I saw the antiviral meds in the bathroom. You really have been sick.”

“You should’ve seen me the week before.” Katniss yawned, feeling sleepy. Peeta’s hands didn’t stop touching her. It was soothing. “I’m getting over the flu.”

“I spoke to Madge. We had been holding on to a dead relationship for a long time. We were both trying to make her dad and my mom happy.”

“You spoke with your mother.” Katniss was surprised.

“Yeah, she loved the idea of Madge and me. She told me as long as I had Madge in my life she’d be willing to allow me in hers.” Peeta sighed. “I felt guilty and obligated. I had the ring for a long time but it didn’t feel right. After what happened between us at EMA’s. I needed to do the right thing by Madge and propose. Madge told me she found the ring and panicked and called Gale.”

Katniss felt herself get mad, that his mom would want to control his life but then she wasn’t in his life to say anything. Yes, they had a very long complicated history…she wasn’t anything more than another girl he slept with.

The reality of Miss Havisham reared its ugly head. “When are you leaving?” Her voice sounded hollow.

“Not for a few days.” His eyes smoldered with something and she didn’t know what. 

His hands were gentle. The last time they were together he was rougher, desperate. Today he acted lazily. She closed her eyes. As if he could sense her withdrawal, he cupped her chin.

“I’m coming back Katniss, I did a lot of soul-searching the past few months. I’m not happy in New York.”

The way he looked at her reminded her of the boy she once knew. She brushed his hair away from his face. “You’re whole life is back in New York, Peeta. Mine is here in Merchantville. You have your art and the friends you’ve made there. We have nothing to offer you here. There’s nothing here for you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. No one needs me back in New York. If I go away no one will miss me. I’m not needed back there.” Peeta reached out to cup her face.

She wanted to tell him that she needed him. She opened her mouth and what came out was, “But what about your clients, I saw your stuff, Peeta, it’s beautiful. Though some of it I don’t like.”

Peeta laughed, “You know you’re the only one that would say that.”

“You know me I’m not good with words.” Katniss raised the blanket around her body tightly.

“You’re so pure.”

“Pure,” she spat angrily. “How can you say that, after,” Katniss couldn’t say it out loud even though she thought it. “After all of the stuff we’ve done.” Then she saw the mischief in his eyes, before he started laughing. “Ugh, I dislike you immensely.”

“To me, you’re perfect,” Peeta gave her a look she couldn’t decipher. “Do you have to take something now? The flu’s pretty hard to get over.”

“Yeah but it makes me nauseous, I can’t keep anything down,” she replied, wrinkling her nose.

“I forgot how much you hate medicines and doctors,” Peeta said, sitting up. He looked at the bottles and she stared at his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. “If you had stuff here I’d make you cheese buns.”

Katniss looked to him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Peeta.”

He stared at her. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

She turned her face away. “We both know you’re not coming back, Peeta, other than to visit. Miss Effie was right. I need to stop living in the past and move forward.”

Peeta gripped her arms and hauled her up. “Listen to me, I’m coming home to you. I have to go back to tie up a few loose ends but you’re not getting rid of me Katniss Everdeen.”

Katniss wasn’t sure what to make of it but she kissed him to stop him from speaking, from bringing her hopes up. Katniss knew better than anyone that it was impossible for him to return to her. Katniss looked up at the wreath. It was time she broke that circle. She needed growth.

His hands cupped her face and he kissed her tenderly. “Let me make it up to you Katniss. Give me one more chance to make everything right.”

Her heart hurt. But she kissed him back. She gave herself over to him over and over until the next morning. In the light of the new day, everything always looked and felt different.

Katniss woke up to find the bed empty. She thought he left her again, and she regretted being weak. “When are you going to learn,” Katniss admonished herself.

Getting out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom, showered, and put on some fresh clothing. She noticed Peeta’s shoes were in a corner along with his neatly folded shirt, and the bedroom window was opened. He hadn’t left.

Katniss sat on the bed and took the book Effie gave her. Her heart heavy and tears prickled her lashes. She couldn’t keep on going on like this with him. She’d changed all of the clocks to her heart to only live in the space of time from before he left for New York. That Peeta was dead, she reminded herself. The Peeta she was about to face was a totally new one and she needed to treat him like a stranger.

Katniss heard him coming up the stairs.

The door opened. His hair was a mess, but he had a white t-shirt on, his pants, and her house slippers on. She wanted to laugh, because they were green sparkly Oscar the Grouch, Prim had given her a while back. They were big on her but on him they were tiny. Peeta carefully carried a tray of food with him. “You didn’t have much in that fridge of yours, so I went into town and got some stuff.”

He put the tray down and the only thing appealing on the tray was the cheese buns and the unsweetened tea.

He sounded happy, and his face held none of the turmoil she felt. “I hope you’re hungry.”

Katniss didn’t say anything. She ate one cheese bun and nothing else, she felt full.

Peeta frowned, as he ate alongside her. “Is that all you’re going to eat?”

“I’m sorry Peeta, I’m not that hungry.” Katniss shivered a little. She looked at him with new eyes.

Peeta sat back in her bed, his legs extended. “We need to talk.”

“We do.” Katniss had to come clean.

“I thought about us last night and this morning.” Peeta gave her his cup of tea. She kept on eyeing it.

“Oh,” Katniss was grateful for the tea. Normally she drank it with milk and honey. But her stomach couldn’t stand the thought of milk.

“It was wrong of me to leave you like that. I was working things out. I should have answered one of your calls, but I felt ashamed by how I treated you that night. I know you’re probably mad, and you have every right to be. But you knew Gale was sleeping with Madge and you didn’t tell me.”

“Actually, I didn’t know. I suspected it when I smelled a girl’s perfume on him at Christmas.” Katniss quietly looked at him. “He wouldn’t tell me. Remember you caught us fighting.”

“Madge was the woman he was seeing.” Peeta closed his eyes, “I should have known but I was so focused in on you. You’re the one thing I can’t quit Katniss. You’re the only girl I’ve ever truly loved. Madge knew it too. I couldn’t tell her that I loved her.” He opened his eyes and glanced at her. “I’m assuming Gale told you everything eventually.”

“Gale saw you leave the shop in a hurry. He found me, that’s when he told me everything.”

Peeta was quiet. “So how did you end up going to the lodge?”

“Well, when Madge called Gale, she told him she didn’t want to marry you. Gale wanted to go, I didn’t. Would you believe I was strong armed, when I’m sick I’m about as useless as a paper doll.” Katniss pointed to her other medication on the night stand.

“I foud them together, you know,” Peeta said quietly.

“You told me,” Katniss said. “I’m sorry you found out that way.”

“I took advantage of you, Katniss,” Peeta looked at her. “I’ve been selfish, and cruel. I haven’t been keeping up with my promise to your dad.”

She looked down. “I don’t think I can do this, Peeta, this ambiguity. I’m not built like that, I’m not like other girls who can sleep with a guy and feel nothing. That’s not me.”

Peeta’s blue eyes gazed at her.

“I can survive without you, but I don’t want to. I need you.” She looked at him with her heart plainly written in them. “I know you don’t think anyone needs you, but you’re wrong I’ve needed you all of my life. But you always haven’t been there. You left me a long time ago. I’ve been stuck living in that time. You’ve changed.”

Peeta slowly touched her hand. “I’ve grown up.”

“I know.” Katniss removed her hand from his. He told her he loved her but she needed more from him. She needed to see that he truly wanted her and she knew that meant breathing room. “I need to do some thinking Peeta. I need space to figure this out.”

He sat up in bed, “That’s only fair, I spent the past four months trying to make sense of everything.” He cupped her face, gazing at her as if she was the most precious thing to him. “You need space, okay, what are the ground rules?”

“This isn’t a game, Peeta,” Katniss warned. She wasn’t willing to play with her heart. It was already pretty damaged and bruised.

“I like to think of this as a negotiation.” Peeta’s jaw was determined.

“Okay.” Katniss had never met this side of him.

“How long do you think you need? A week, a month, six months, a year?”

“I don’t know. I just need to think about stuff, reevaluate my life. I love what I do as far as my job. I love working with wood and design. Your Uncle Rye and Finnick, they like discussing the corporate stuff. I leave them be. But I’d like to travel for a while, figure things out about myself.”

“Okay so how about six months. If you need me for anything, call me or text me.” He looked at her.

She looked down at his hand and gently took it.

“You love me?” Peeta asked.

“Real,” Katniss answered. She wasn’t ready to confess what she felt, and that was the best answer she could give him.

“Good, then it’s a deal. You’re going to take six months to figure out what you want. Six months to decide what you want. Six months where I can call you…”

“No, no calls, no text messages.” Katniss wanted to take the time for herself she didn’t want him to be constantly on her mind.

“Okay can I write to you?” Peeta asked.

“I’ll allow it.” Katniss agreed. She didn’t have to open a letter, she could put it aside.

“Good, so six months I can write you letters.” Peeta looked as if in his brain he was composing a contract of sorts.   
Katniss had never seen this side to him.

“I’m going to court you. I’m going to make sure you know how much I love you. I told you a long time ago I was willing to wait for you and I still am. Katniss you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

She wanted to believe him, wanted to trust him. This was a turning point for her.

“Can I kiss you?” Peeta leaned over and waited for her nod before kissing her. “Can I be with you one last time Katniss?”

She separated herself from him, stood from the bed, clutching the book in her arms. Peeta was sprawled on her bed like he belonged there. She nodded, selfishly needing him, “One last time, Peeta, one last time.”

“Good, now come here,” Peeta said. Their mouths fused and mated over and over again just like their bodies. Neither one wanting to let go until the day was over with.

Two weeks later Katniss stood by the door. Peeta spent every single day with her. They learned a lot about the other in that space. He could relocate anywhere in the world as long as he had a big enough space to work on his art. He also missed working in the bakery. He’d watched her test out the newest Bow she designed and was elated to see she hadn’t stopped hunting. Saw her in action at EMA’s.

He’d even met Finnick. Both men spoke in Private. She didn’t know what Peeta said to Finnick but whatever it was Finnick was well satisfied. Finnick was planning on traveling with Annie and invited Katniss along. She had no idea where they were going but knowing Finnick no expense would be spared.

She stood by the bedroom door watching Peeta put his things inside his duffle bag. Peeta called them a couple, Katniss wasn’t sure about that. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do at the end of the six months. All she knew was that she was getting the break she needed from her life, since in reality, no one needed her.

Katniss didn’t have to worry about her mom, since she was dating his Uncle Rye. His dad was dating a nice woman named Minnie. Johnny became a professional stock car driver and was gaining popularity. Gale and Madge were living together. Jo was now dating Darius. Prim was grown up and in medical school, and EMA’s was doing phenomenal. Which meant it was time for Katniss to as the old Dixie Chicks song Wide Open Spaces said, ‘room to make her big mistakes’.

Peeta grabbed his duffle bag and pointed to the wreath Effie gave her. “This looks like one of Miss Effie’s creations.”

“It is.” Katniss sighed. “She told me wreaths not made from evergreen mean eternity. But a wreath made out of evergreens means growth.” Katniss smiled. Miss Effie was so clever.

When they reached her front door, Peeta grabbed her hand and hugged her. “See you in six months.”

Katniss nodded. 

After Peeta left, she looked around her apartment and thought to herself how she deserved a vacation. Perhaps Finnick planned for them to go to England or the Caribbean, she wasn’t sure. But she was done being Miss Havisham.


	13. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading and following Peeta’s and Katniss journey. But I also wanted to thank @titaniasfics @norbertsmom and @everllarkingnewtina along with @akai-echo nad @dandelion-sunset , each one of you supported me and helping this story come to fruition. I hope that you all have a wonderful Holiday! I love you all Merry Christmas…

Ch13 Gift

-2016 Age, 25, Christmas Day-

Presently, Peeta stood outside of the Christmas House. He could hear Lady’s Antebellum’s version of Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) being played. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he listened to the song. The ceiling of the porch had snowflakes and white Christmas lights hanging from it. He closed his eyes as every funneled to the moment his life changed. He was only 5-years-old when Katniss stole his little heart.

This is where his story began and this is where it continued.

Peeta rubbed his hands and noted he forgot his gifts. He ran back to Jo’s truck and picked up the bags.

“Hey, Mellark, are you gonna get your butt inside?” Madge said from the side of the house. “I’m the lookout, by the way.”

Peeta rubbed the back of his head. “I guess Miss Effie must be anxious.”

“This shindig can’t start without you. Miss Effie’s running out of things to give to Catnip.”

Peeta grinned. “You know I should have known you and Gale hooked up when you started calling Katniss, Catnip.”

“You were always distracted when it came to her. The moment she came into the room your eyes were only trained on hers,” Madge said. “I was so jealous of her. Katniss had your heart, just like Gale’s got mine.”

“Madge, are you happy?” Peeta asked.

“Yeah, Gale drives me bonkers with his ‘I’m the man of the manor’ behavior, but I love him, I really love him. He told my dad where to stuff his ideas.” Madge chuckled. “My dad thinks I’m nuts but he respects Gale.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Peeta was happy for Madge.

“By the way, your letters to Katniss were the sweetest things.” Madge turned around.

Peeta frowned for a moment. “How did you know about the letters?”

Those were private messages to Katniss. He wrote of his feelings for her. How he was a goner at 5. How he promised her dad that he was going to make her happy. How he helped Prim pay for medical school without her knowledge. Peeta told her how he relished those two weeks they were together. There were also amorous intimate things they’d done. What he wanted to do with her, and the plans he wanted to make with her in the future. Peeta couldn’t help but blush at what Madge said next.

“Prim got a hold of them and read them out loud, when Katniss came back from England. Even Jo turned sappy.”

Peeta was mortified, “Did she read the other, parts you know?”

Madge grinned, “Everything. Peeta you wrote her over 122 letters, that’s like a letter a day!”

Peeta swallowed thickly. He knew Katniss was furious with him. She returned the letters in a box unopened several times. “Katniss is angry at me.”

“Yup,” Madge agreed. “Katniss had every right to be. The letters you wrote did help, though, once Prim read them out loud. I told her you’d never did anything like this for me. The stuff you wrote, it’s why we decided to help you.”

“I love her, I wouldn’t blame her for walking away from me. I’ve been-”

Madge interrupted him. “An ass.”

Peeta laughed nervously.

“I don’t get why around me you were a sap and with her, you act like a brainwashed monster. It’s almost as if you conditioned yourself to act that way.”

He rubbed the back of his head. He had no justification for his behavior. Peeta recognized he needed help with his feelings towards Katniss. Doctor Aurelius was helping him out and suggested they both go to counseling. “I have no excuse, but I’m getting help, like I wrote to her. I want to be a better man.”

“I’m glad you are. It’s important that you deal with it. That’s what the letters were about. They weren’t simple love letters, more like an open dialog to Katniss. Communicating the content within the depths of your soul.”

“The letters-” Peeta was interrupted once more by Madge.

“The part where you wanted to hold her hand, and hold open all of the doors for her, even though Katniss was capable of it, got Gale and every man in Merchantville in trouble.” Madge chuckled.

A racket could be heard coming from within the house.

“Look I have to get back and warn the group you’re here.” Madge paused, “Peeta may the odds be in your favor.” She went into the house.

Peeta closed his eyes. He then turned red, as he had a sudden thought. He was going to have to explain to her mother what they were doing at 17, or even now. Taking a big breath, he walked into the house and into a tree.

“Whoa,” Peeta said.

Katniss struggled with seeing over the top of the tree, “Sorry, I can’t see and… Miss Effie has me moving this tree left and right.”

“Are you here to finish me off, sweetheart?” Peeta grinned as he saw Katniss struggle.

“PEETA!” Katniss half squeaked, half shouted when she recognized his voice. Her face appeared from the other side of the pine tree.

“Hi,” Peeta greeted. He wanted to greet her properly, after six months he was starved for her attention.

“What are you doing here?” Katniss looked shocked.

“Your six months are up, sweetheart.”

“No it hasn’t been six months, it’s only been five months.” Katniss shook her head.

“July to December is six months Katniss.” The tree shifted and he stuck his hand on the branch. “Do you need help with it?”

Katniss tugged back on the tree and exclaimed, “NO! I don’t. I can handle this.”

“Katniss, the tree is bigger than you are.” Peeta reached out for the tree but she was quick and moved backward.

“No. I don’t need your help,” Katniss said. Her voice sounded like she was panicking. Peeta watched her silver eyes shift to the right and left, anywhere but on his form.

“Katniss don’t be silly, let me help you.” Peeta chased after her.

“No!” She walked quickly.

It was a silly sight, Peeta chasing what looked like a moving tree through the house. Katniss was dressed in a dark green sweater dress and her hunting boots, she blended into the tree.

“Katniss,” Peeta called out. She ran past the dining room where the buffet table was set up, into the living room where she threw the tree at him and stood behind a tall wingback chair. Peeta had no time to catch the tree.

“What do you want, Mellark?” Katniss said, blowing her hair away from her face. Her voice was gruff.

“I’ve been waiting for you, and I’ve told you in all of my letters I was coming home, to be with you.” He watched her eyes. They were shifting everywhere as if trying to find an escape. “Why’d you run, Everdeen, it’s not like you to run away from a fight.”

“I’m sorry but I thought you’d show up next month.” Katniss folded her arms across her chest. “Not now, not today. You caught me unaware, is all.”

“Katniss, I’ve been tracking you across the globe. You went to England, France, Italy, Israel, Egypt and finally Mumbai, India.”

“Actually, I started off in Mumbai and made my way from there. Finnick and Annie took very good care of me.” Katniss jutted out her chin.

“I know, they kept me informed of everything.” He was fascinated by the way her cheeks turned pink.

“Everything?” Katniss squeaked.

Peeta got closer to her. “Why are you acting so weird?”

“Please don’t come closer,” Katniss said, stretching out her hand to stop him from getting closer.

“Why?” Peeta wanted to know what she was hiding from him.

“Because, I’m still mad at you, you big dummy.”

“Okay,” Peeta waited. He could see she was processing what to say to him.

“The letters, I didn’t want to read them but Primrose she just pinned me down.” Katniss lowered her lashes. “Just respect my boundaries, I mean I know what you’ve said in your letters. The whole town knows, no thanks to Prim,” Katniss complained.

“Okay, we’ll play it your way,” Peeta said. He ran his hand through his hair. This wasn’t the way he planned it. Her reaction to him was less than welcoming. Nervously he nodded.

“Thank you,” Katniss said. She looked relieved.

A group gathered around them. He took a deep breath. It was time for the plan to come together. “Do you know that I fell in love with you that first Christmas we met? We were both five, and we made these.” Primrose came out with snowflakes.

“You made these when you were five, Katniss, and Peeta kept them. As a reminder that a little snow has to fall, and that even though everything looks frozen, spring is always around the corner,” Primrose said.

“Then when we were twelve,” Peeta said. “I promised your dad right before the accident I’d take care of you. I haven’t always kept my promises but I’m back on the horse.”

“You sang Silent Night, better than anyone I had ever heard. Peeta kept programs. A beautiful carol can lift you and unite the most hardened of hearts,” Effie said.

The room was filled with Jose, Jose singing ‘Piel de Azucar’. “I sang this for you that Christmas, even though I have the most abysmal voice.”

“He also made this,” Mrs. Everdeen stepped out, holding the gold star Peeta made for them. “Your father is still with us, Kitten, still guiding us when we get lost.”

Katniss had tears streaming down her face.

“Which brings me to this,” Peeta held up the tape which Haymitch took from his hand.

“Nearly gave me a heart attack when I caught you two knuckleheads necking in Effie’s room while holding this darn thing over your heads.” Haymitch’s words caused laughter in the room.

Peeta’s uncle Rye stepped in and said, “What Haymitch is trying to say, and poorly is, holly means that you can have light in the middle of the darkness. He’s your sunshine Katniss, and you’re his.”

“Tinsel is mine I guess,” Gale said, coming forward. “This gold stuff represents love, compassion, and passion. All the stuff you guys are to one another. You should never try to throw away something as valuable as gold.”

“We’ve always had these things, from the very beginning. You’re precious to me,” Peeta said.

Katniss was given a tissue. Jo came by to hold her.

Peeta nodded and his dad came forward. Peeta said, “Do you remember the little Bo Peep outfit Effie wanted you to wear?”

Katniss turned red. “Please don’t remind me.”

“I’ve never forgotten it.” Peeta winked and she gave him a flirty smile. “You wore it during the whole time we were in the hospital with my dad.”

As if on cue, Mr. Mellark began speaking, “As I recall you had a life-sized candy cane in your hand on that day.” People chuckled. Mr. Mellark held up the peppermint candy. “This candy cane, though not much to look at, represents the crutch sometimes couples need when going through the rough times. You have all of us to help you guys. We’re your family, from the very first day you came to this town, Katniss. You were like the daughter I never had. Your family reminded me what a loving family was supposed to be like. You can lean on us even when times get rough.”

“My dad was always rooting for us. Even when I was mad at you for giving me the opportunity to live my life.” Peeta wanted to hold her for this upcoming part.

“Come on Peeta we’re starving,” Frances said.

“Hush now Frances.” Miss Effie admonished.

Peeta took a deep breath of air. “The next time I saw you, we weren’t on good terms, but I can tell you exactly what you were wearing. You wore that pretty orange-red wrap dress with black flats. You had your hair down, and your eyes looked larger than the moon.” Peeta stuck his hands in his pockets. “Do you remember the name of the party?”

Katniss nodded.

Madge stepped forward. “It was New Year’s Mistletoe Party, at Thom’s. I’ve never seen Peeta look at me the way he looked at you that night. I was jealous, but I learned throughout the years that you should never go to sleep angry with the people you love.” Madge gave Gale a quick wink before continuing. “You should always kiss and make up. Mistletoe is that reminder.”

Peeta stepped closer to her, “I promise to never go to bed at you angry. I promise to always make up with you even when I’m being stubborn.”

Johnny shouted, “Stubborn, more like a hard-headed mule!”

Katniss laughed at Johnny’s joke.

Once the laughter died down, Delly and Thom came out holding a lit candle, an angel, and a small ceramic Christmas tree decorated in red and green. Delly said, “A candle for hope and an angel for purity. You represent hope, and the pureness of your love will outlast the harder times.”

Thom held up the tree, “A symbol of Christmas, of the life you wanted. Of the house you’ve always admired. Did you know red and green are on opposite sides of the spectrum? The green is a cool and the red is a warm color. You need differences, it makes life interesting. You need both need each other, you give each other warmth and peace.”

Delly squeezed Thom’s hand.

Peeta held a wreath made out of evergreen. “The last time I saw you over the summer, you said Effie said a wreath made from evergreen’s meant growth. He kneeled in front of the chair. “Well, I’m ready to grow old with you. Katniss.”

“Peeta,” Katniss said.

Peeta opened the box and held it out to her. There was a gasp in the room. In the box was nestled a pearl ring with diamonds surrounding it. “This ring is round, like the wreath it signifies eternity. Be my wife, my partner in life. I got us a house, your Christmas house. It’s my Christmas gift to you.”

“You purchased the Johnson’s place,” Katniss gasped.

“I told you six months ago I was coming back. A few weeks before I came to see you, my dad told me that the Johnson’s were selling. I called them up and made an offer to buy the house outright. I wanted to buy it for you. It’s my gift from me to you whether you take me or not, it’s yours.”

Jo gave Katniss a tissue. “Brainless, look you’ve got him where you want him.”

Katniss blew her nose and gave a watery laugh.

Peeta didn’t dare move, from his position even though he wanted to hold her, kiss her. “While you were traveling, me and the guys have been working on it. We painted it and put down new flooring. Remodeled the kitchen, and there’s even an office space for you to work on your designs.”

Katniss was listening to him. Her hand was over her mouth.

“When you came back I had to hide. I only went back to New York to move the rest of my art stuff here. I had to stay at Joe’s today because Delly and Madge didn’t want me anywhere near them while they were arraigning the furniture and decorating. I hoped it would be our home. If you’ll have me?”

Katniss moved from behind the chair.

“Katniss.” Peeta couldn’t move. His blue eyes couldn’t process what he was seeing.

“Surprise,” Katniss said, putting her hands on her rounded belly.

“My baby? You’re having my baby,” Peeta said, astonished. His eyes focused in on the baby bump, Katniss looked beautiful to him. He couldn’t help the tears that fell from his face. He reached out and put his hands on their baby. “No wonder you kept on saying five months, you were using baby time. We’re five months pregnant.” He laughed then cried, “I thought you were on the pill?”

“Yes I was. Damn flu. I couldn’t keep anything down, including the pill, and the ones I did manage to swallow were useless, the medication made them less effective.” Katniss laughed, then she bit her lip, her eyes watered up. “Are you mad?”

Peeta picked her up and swung her around the room. “Hell no, you’ve given me the best Christmas gift.”

When she was put on the floor, Peeta put the ring on her finger. She looked up to him. “Peeta do you love me, real or not real?”

“Real,” Peeta said. “Next year, Christmas will be at our house, the new Christmas house.”

A cheer rose up from amongst their friends and family. There were things in life that were precious, but the one thing that was eternal, was family, and a good time at the Christmas House.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
